Time's Twists
by Fic Hunter
Summary: Time travel with a twist. Time can be a real bi***. Ichigo finds that fact out when he accidentally goes back in time. Is this his second chance or is fate just screwing with him. Not a crack fic.IchixNelXHime
1. Back through time

**YO DUDES THIS IS TIME TRAVEL WITH A TWIST. JUST READ TO FIND OUT?

* * *

**

Hueco Mundo. A dimension, which was once filled with Hollows, now lied almost empty. It is an endless desert of swirling white sands that was once inhabited by creatures of death and destruction. It is here that we find the most powerful being in this war torn world watching his opponent being purified.

The figure was mostly human, his most noticeable feature being his auburn, mostly shoulder length hair and piercing yellow eyes. A skeletal mask hung on his face, resembling more of a human skull, complete with a jaw joint and rounded forehead. From the back of the mask, four spike-shaped marks stretch, two of them stopping by the forehead, and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There were also small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask featured two long forward-pointing horns with black strips extending from their center towards the tips. He had long straight hair and a larger hollow hole, decorated with markings stretching from the hole, across his chest and shoulders. He also had small furry tufts on his ankles and wrists, as well as seemingly white skin **(See . ....Hollow Ichigo in the search).** He wore a white coat with black _'claws'_ that clung to his form, matted in blood and filled with holes in a cruel mockery of wings. The long black double sided Zanpakuto he wielded sticking deep into the sand. _**(http /vinrylgrave. /art/ Rise-Tenshagaigyaku-Zangetsu- 80048645 -Only the uniform**__)_. A Vesto Lorde.

It was once known as Kurosaki Ichigo. But that was 200 years ago, during the age of soul society. But the war by the traitor, Aizen, had reduced every thing to rubble. Few humans, if any, were alive. Most of the hollows were purified and shinigami were lucky if they could achieve shikai. Most of the knowledge of kido and other shinigami arts were lost as all the great powers of the time were killed except for Ichigo himself. But he was being hunted as he was part hollow. Or at least they attempted to hunt him. By the standards of 200 years ago he would have been considered very powerful but now he was a god.

There simply was no one to challenge him any more. Ichigo sighed. But it didn't matter to him at that moment. All of them… friends, family, the visored, arrancars, everyone that he had cared for had passed away into blissful oblivion, all because of the traitor who killed them and was killed by him leaving him with nothing to do. He had long since given up control to his inner hollow, letting him be king while he went into exile, but now…

Now he was the only one left. A reminder of a time when powerful beings had walked the earth.

"I can't go on." He said finally. "**I can't believe that I am going to say this but I agree as well."** Answered Shiro. "Ichigo, us being here serves no purpose. I once changed for you (for images see **ABOVE MENTIONED** link) but I can't do that now. Not for this." Zangetsu finally replied.

Ichigo looked at his necklace. It was his most precious treasure. It consisted of Orihime's hair pins, Chad's coin and Ishida's Quincy cross. They were taken from the said people's corpses to honor them and he them used as a source of strength. Sighing again he put all of his reiatsu into zangetsu and let loose a monster of a Getsuga Tensha. Shindoing in front of it, he let it hit him.

Under normal circumstances it would have killed him but the reiatsu manipulating ability of the Quincy cross coupled with the rejection ability of the hairpins caused an unusual effect.

* * *

Ichigo was just about to ask the ghost girl if she was alright when he was suddenly assaulted with memories, powers and abilities. He looked around and immediately knew where he was. His instincts from the war had never left him. He was some how given a second chance. He was back in time. Ignoring the worried ghost he ran as fast as he could, arriving at a familiar grave yard.

'There' he thought as he came across his mother's grave. Finally for the first time in years, he cried.

He did not know how long he was there but he knew he had to return home. When he was nearby, that was when he sensed it. The hollow was attacking his sister. Cursing himself for forgetting this he ran as fast as he could, only to arrive to find.....

* * *

"I'm not sure if it'll work, there is only a fifty percent chance of success." she told Karin. "Take my zanpakuto and stab yourself with it. It should give you half of my power. Hopefully your reiatsu will accept it or you will die. " Hoping that the younger girl would do it or both of them were doomed.

She needn't have to worry as Karin abruptly snatched the sword from her. Rukia had no idea how much problems she was about to create for Ichigo.

"By the way," Karin told her, "the name is Kurosaki Karin."

"Rukia," she replied. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia."

Just as Fishbone D was upon them, Ichigo rushed forward only to get caught in the explosion of reiatsu which covered the immediate area in light. The hollow roared as it was momentarily blinded while Rukia covered her own eyes. None of them had noticed Ichigo's body being thrown in one direction and his unconscious hollow masked shinigami soul in another.

None except for Urahara, who was watching the events, ready to step in when the time was right.

'_What the hell??' _He thought.

'_How did this happen? Hm, Rukia's power probably severed his chain of fate and his exposure to her power awoke his shinigami powers but not before the hollow transformation begin.' _He thought. _'I'll inform Shinji about him later but the Hōgyoku is more important.'_

He looked on as the light died down and was satisfied with the results.

'She took all my power!' Rukia yelled in her mind, now wearing a white version of her Shinigami uniform. Rukia looked towards her soon to be savior.

Karin herself was now feeling empowered and was ready to go another round with the hollow. She looked at the blade at her hand and drew it in preparation to slay the monster that threatened her family.

The hollow charged at her but she just jumped over the outstretched hand and kicked Fishbone D in its mask, cracking it. Inspired by her success, she delivered a quick slash with her sword completely decapitating Fishbone D. As quickly as it had come the energy left her and she fell to the ground unconscious.

Rukia did not have any idea about what to do when Urahara appeared.

* * *

Urahara had snuck Ichigo into the house when Rukia had turned towards Karin. He laid the youth quietly on his bed as he waited for the moment to make his grand entrance. He didn't notice that Ichigo had regained consciousness the moment he had picked him up and so had not erased his memory.

Ichigo didn't remember the exact time Urahara was supposed to be there, but he remembered the blond haired bastard offering Rukia a gigai. It shouldn't be long for her to erase their memories either.

'_It wouldn't affect me as I have too much reiatsu. I really didn't intend for Karin to become a shinigami but at least this way she will be able to protect her self' _he thought.

Yuzu and Karin had been unfortunate victims of the war. Aizen felt that Ichigo hadn't wallowed in enough misery after killing all of his friends and so he personally killed his father in front of him as he lay there helpless to stop him, and found the thought of killing off his family entertaining, or so he told Ichigo. That day, he had lost all of his family. However, he was quick to take his revenge as he tore Aizen's right arm off, something not even hollowfication could fix, as well as creating a huge hole in Aizen's forces. It was also that day one of Zangetsu's bankai requirement was fulfilled unlocking the second form changing the blade to match his desire for revenge. No longer was Zangetsu a tool to protect but a weapon to kill.

Now he had come upon a problem. He now had the power to change things, to be able to give the people he cared for a fighting chance, but how was he going to do that? It was going to be one of those things that he was going to have to make up as he went along.

'_But my first stop should be Hueco Mundo.' _He thought.

He had to recreate his info net. The one he made during the second war with soul society. He had learned how to command people when he was a hero and how to disappear but stay knowledgeable when he was being hunted. But there was also another problem he had to deal with. Where were Nel and Grimmjow_?_ He could only hope that they were safe. After Aizen's defeat, soul society decided to hunt him down for being the last visored. They became his best friends when he ended up teaming up with the surviving arrancars and managed to destroy soul society but not without looses. He ended up being the last hybrid.

"**We will find them. And when we do we will kill Aizen and destroy soul society again. Hahahahahahahaha."** a voice in his head shouted.

Ichigo allowed his patented scowl to mar his face as he heard the voice of his inner Hollow. "No not now. We need to plan first. No matter how powerful we are, we cannot do this alone. We need allies. The visored will help us, as will the arrancars. Maybe we can convince the bount as well as Ishida."

He could feel Shiro, the name his inner Hollow had taken a liking to, grinning in the back of his mind. "**Yes we can and when we do we will kill the old fool and every last shinigami."**

"No. We will give soul society one chance. If they don't accept our kind then… we will see. In case you don't remember we still have friends there."

"**Okay you retard, let's go over this for the thousandth time. They never have, nor will they ever accept our kind. Also your so-called friends don't even know you as we haven't even met them. Also…."**

Ichigo sighed as he drowned his tenant's yelling, only pissing off the Hollow more than he was already.

Shiro and Ichigo had done something that many of the Visored would have thought crazy. They had made an agreement. They temporarily merged their minds and not their powers during a fight. This created a bond between them. They could both fight at once and do two different things at once. Also this mixed the full instincts of a hollow as well as that of a shinigami. He could now transform fully at will and back again. If he needed to he could only use his shinigami or hollow powers and no one would know that he was a hybrid. At first Shiro just irritated him but when he joined with the arrancars, against soul society, he proved to be a valuable source of ideas. It became something of a joke among the arrancars that Ichigo's number two in command was himself.

* * *

"What's wrong?"

Ichigo turned and saw his best friend, Chad, looking at him with concern. He had missed the tall boy, but he couldn't have done any thing. Chad had died along side Ishida avenging Orihime's death at the hands of Tōsen. They managed to kill him just before they died.

"Just thinking," Ichigo told him. "Why do you ask?"

Chad seemed to ponder his answer for a second. Ichigo had slowly suppressed his reiatsu to nothing and made it look natural. However, for Chad and Orihime to awaken their powers, he was exposing them to his reiatsu, increasing it slowly but surely.

Finally, after a couple seconds, he said his observations. "You seem… off… today. As if you're glowing or something. Whenever I am close to you I feel as if I am being pressured or boxed into a corner."

Ichigo sighed. Yeah, his friend really could pick things out. "Sorry, but I really don't know what's going on."

"Guys," he called out in his mind, "I could use a little help here."

"**Why the hell are you asking me?"** Shiro asked him.

"Why don't you make your self useful for once?" Ichigo fired back.

Thankfully they were interrupted when all the female students crowded around a new student. Ichigo looked over with boredom, but felt one of his eyebrows shoot past his hairline when he saw Rukia skip over to him. He was not a shinigami as far as she knew. So why was she here?

"Hey, I'm a new student here, and I'm just meeting everyone right now," she told him, wearing a smile he knew was fake. "Want to be friends?"

She held out her hand. However there was no death threat written on it.

"Sure," he said, putting on his own fake smile. "Why not!?" Rukia gave him a smile, one that Ichigo identified as her mischievous one that came out whenever she had something planned.

"Say, your not **Kurosaki** Ichigo are you?" she asked.

Ichigo saw where this was going. She obviously wanted to get close to him to get to Karin. Ichigo just sighed. "Yes. You have a problem with that?"

* * *

**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLZ REVIEW.**


	2. A Guardian's Duty

_**I DON'T OWN BLEACH .THOUGH I WISH I DID?**_

**Thoughts **'_Wow._'

Zanpakuto whispering "Wow".

Hollow _**"**_**wow**_**."

* * *

**_

**CHAPTOR 2**

Ichigo turned to his right to see Rukia.

"Why are you following me?" Ichigo asked her.

"Just going in the same direction," she told him. "Hey….."

She did not get to finish her sentence as her spirit phone went off.

"Damn it. Later Ichigo." She said as she ran off to find Karin, knowing that she would not make it in time.

Ichigo was about to go and kill the hollow when he sensed Shinji and Hiyori following him.

'_So much for secrecy. Damn it. Ah well might as well as go save that kid from that hollow.' _He sighed.

Ichigo walked calmly and unsuspiciously to the park, where he saw the kid being chased by the hollow. He run off towards the child and as he reached the boy he realized that he was not supposed to be able to exit his body so he did the only logical thing any person would do under such circumstances, he picked up the boy and ran away from the hollow.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shinji asked him, appearing from above.

"I'm...ouch, playing tag with that monster, what does it look like I am doing?" Ichigo shouted back as he just dodged the hollow's clumsy attacks. Shinji was as calm as ever but Hiyori on the other hand was busy laughing her ass off.

"And who are you people, how are you flying and what is that thing?" He asked faking ignorance.

Shinji continued to stare at the orange-haired teen as he continued to run circles around the hollow. He found the whole spectacle funny. "The flying ability is a technique and that thing is a hollow." He explained.

"Great!!! That helps soooo much." Ichigo replied.

"You will get tired eventually. Do you want to save that kid?"

"Yes dam it," Ichigo shouted. Immediately he was flung out of his body. He grabbed the kid and ……

"Oi! Catch!"

Hiyori, who was too busy laughing, was caught off guard as a young boy was tossed at her. The two of them collapsing in a heap on the ground.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" she yelled back in irritation. She stopped her rant when she noticed that Ichigo's reiatsu had changed. She saw him running wildly towards the hollow. He then slashed at the hollow with his sword, killing it instantly.

She was about to give him a piece of her mind when he turned and looked at her. Half of his face was covered in a skeletal white mask with a horn jutting out of the side. His wide mouthed grin further added to the frightening effect. But what had caught her attention were his eyes. They had turned black and his pupils were yellow. They seemed to glow with unholy rage and blood lust. She looked on unable to turn away, seeing her death over and over again each time in a newer and more terrifying way until finally Ichigo's hand moved, almost as if on its own volition, to the mask fragment and, with a little effort, pulled it off. Hiyori let out a sigh of relief as the pressure faded and his eyes turned back to normal.

Shinji meanwhile was assessing the situation. He had already sent the kid to soul society the moment he felt the changes in Ichigo's reiatsu.

'_Hmm. His hollow is a lot stronger then I expected. His reiatsu is already at Vice captain level and slowly rising. At this rate soul society will detect him. We should try to convince him, if not then we can just kidnap him.'_

"Thanks for the help." Ichigo called out sarcastically.

"No problem. You got some nice moves there. How did you do it?" Shinji asked.

"I hate to say it, but it wasn't me it was a white maggot that keeps on troubling me." Ichigo could feel a mental pair of eyes glaring at him with enough hatred that could have burned him and the entire town.

Shinji seeing an opportunity pressed on. "You mean your inner hollow?" he said, summoning his hollow mask. "We can teach you to control your hollow."

"Great! And what do you want. Please don't tell me that you are doing this out of the goodness of your heart." Ichigo replied.

"Oh no. We have our reasons. If you are willing to listen to them. Why don't you come with us? We will explain every thing." Shinji replied.

"Sure I have no problems following complete strangers to some unknown place but I have a few questions first like why the hell does that body over there look like me? Is that my body? Am I dead? Can I get back into my body? How….etc, etc"

Shinji sighed. _'It's going to be a long day.'

* * *

_

In the end Ichigo had decided it was easier to just go with the visored and spent a couple of weeks with them. He had to fake the hollow training but in the end it was worth it. He even managed to pretend to release his zanpakuto for the first time and was thought, by his request, Kido by Hachi. He knew most of it but needed an excuse to use them. When he told them that he was going home, he was given the usual warnings about using his hollow powers in front of others, and that he was welcome back any time. Ichigo was always close to the visored and it was easy to gain their trust.

That was a week ago, which he had used to hunt for Nel and Grimmjow. He had a hard time explaining to his family where he was only to find out that Rukia was staying with them till '_her parents'_ returned.

'_Still at least I found and restored Nel.' _He thought. _'If only I could find Grimmjow and convince him then this month would be perfect.'_

**

* * *

XXX-FLASH-BACK-XXX

* * *

**

The endless desert of swirling white sands that made up Hueco Mundo. Beneath it was the forest of the Menos. At the center was Las Noches. The first time he had met Nel was North of Las Noches. But that was at least a year from now. Sighing, he set off in a random direction.

**

* * *

XXX-TIME-SKIP-12 HOURS-XXX

* * *

**

Nel was scared. A four armed snake like hollow was chasing them. Pesche and Dondochakka had found a cave to hide in and Bawabawa had spit up some sand to cover the entrance. With luck they would not be found. She closed her eyes.

"Don't worry Nel we won't let anything happen to you, right Dondochakka."

"Of course, we won't don't you know?" replied Dondochakka.

Suddenly there were sounds of fighting outside. It sounded like a fierce battle was going on. It became quiet after a few minutes. Then suddenly the wall of sand exploded and then it entered.

What stood in front of Nel was an armored demonic creature. Two torn up malformed wings grew out from its back while a row of black tipped knife like spikes jutted out from its spine, arms and legs. Another set had grown from the bones in its rib cage, making its chest more black then white, getting progressively longer the closer they got to the neck protecting it. A single bone tail swung lazily behind it, dragging the bladed edge (Think AVP) on the stone floor. It was mostly muscular humanoid in shape. But its feet were jointed like that of a raptor's complete with black tipped claws and its hand spouted talon. Blood was smeared across its fanged mouth in a bloody smirk while its yellow eyes stared intently at her. A mane of orange hair grew all the way to its back. But that was nothing compared to its spirit energy. It was like a black consuming void. It was flowing around him giving him a dark aura with a spectral image of something terrifying behind him. It was Ichigo in _**full Hollow**_ form.

Pesche and Dondochakka tried to defend Nel but were unable to move when the demon looked at them. It then knocked them out and turned to Nel.

"**Neliel Tu Oderschvank its time to come back." **The demon said as it placed its hand on Nel's mask or more specifically the broken portion and pumped its reiatsu into the crack restoring Nel's lost reiatsu as well as leaving plenty of extra energy empowering her further. Finally it healed the mask completely curing her.

Exhausted it collapsed on the ground, its body shattering to reveal a black clad orange haired youth. Nel, now fully restored, got up feeling restored. Her hand moving up to where her mask was cracked. It felt the same except the horns now jutted out instead of being curled. She also felt more powerful then she ever was. She looked at the unconscious youth and felt strangely safe. She decided that he was not a threat and would wait for him to wake up. She felt that things were about to get interesting.

**

* * *

XXX-END- FLASH-BACK-XXX

* * *

**

In the end Ichigo had told her everything without leaving a thing out. If it had been anyone else he would not have done so, but not only did Nel believe him she offered to rebuild his info net.

Things were changing fast. He hoped that all his efforts were not in vain. He closed his eyes and for the first time in decades, slept soundly. He did not notice his father looking at him sadly.

Isshin signed and closed the door to his son's room. Already two of his children were going to be dragged into the upcoming war. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his own damaged energy.

'_Time to get a new gigai and get back into shape. I'll visit Urahara in the morning.' _He thought. Ichigo and Karin may be able to defend them selves but Yuzu still needed him and he would not fail his family again.

* * *

_**Sorry if this is short and for the delay but I got transferred to another city. So I'll update as much as I can.**_


	3. Awakening Of The Destroyer

_**I DON'T OWN BLEACH .THOUGH I WISH I DID? **_

**Thoughts **'_Wow._'

Zanpakuto whispering "Wow".

Hollow _**"**_**wow**_**."**_

**CHAPTOR 3

* * *

**

"Ah. What can I do for you today Isshin?" Urahara asked him.

"I need a new gigai Kisuke. One that won't damage my reiatsu. Then I need to get back into shape." He said.

"I knew you would come. So I prepared this gigai for you. It's like Kenpachi's eye patch. It will constantly eat your reiatsu building it up. In a few months you should be back to your old self again." Kisuke said.

"Thanks Kisuke. How much do I owe you?" he asked exiting his present body and entering the new one.

"Oh don't worry about that. I am sure you will repay me in spades when you save my life during the war that is going to occur soon." Kisuke replied cheerfully.

* * *

Ichigo meanwhile had woken up refreshed. He closed his eyes and sensed the area for any danger. It was a habit from living through two wars and was a habit he did not want to get rid of. He could sense Yuzu and Karin's body with an artificial soul in it. His father was heading towards Urahara's shop. He tried to remember what was supposed to come next. Karin had already taken care of Inoue Sora. Surprisingly Karin got Lirin and not Kon. Ichigo begin to suspect if him getting Kon was an accident or not. Still it was for the best anyway. Now if only he could remember what came first? Shrieker or Fisher?

He got up, dressed and walked towards school avoiding Lirin and Yuzu. Then he sensed it. Nel, Pesche and Dondochakka's reiatsu signatures. Restoring Nel had been simple as he only had to heal her mask and replace the lose reiatsu and leave behind plenty more, empowering her even further. However Pesche and Dondochakka's lost mask fragments made restoring them a real pain. However he managed it in the end by pumping a good quantity of hollow and shinigami reiatsu into them and restoring them.

'_They shouldn't be here but I'll just go along with them just incase its something important.' _he thought as he quickly ran out towards the school and followed the reiatsu threads to their destination.

In his haste he did not notice a pair of eyes watching him intently. The figure seemed to hesitate as if it was undecided and then finally it headed off towards the location of Rukia and Karin.

* * *

Just like with Rukia, all the female students were crowding around the new student. Ichigo looked over and saw that it was Nel. As for Pesche and Dondochakka, they were at the side talking to Keigo, Chad and Mizuiro. All three of them were in a gigai. He tried to slip in quietly when….

"**Ichigo. **It's so good to see you again.**" **Nel shouted as she ran up to him and hugged him forgetting her great strength. Under normal circumstances it would not have hurt him but as he was in his _human_ body at the moment, he was being slowly crushed to death.

"Nel-san let go of him. You are suffocating him." Orihime said with more then just his health on her mind.

But her point was valid as Ichigo could be seen turning blue. Quickly letting go of him, Nel clung to his arm completely oblivious to the impressions she was giving. Ok maybe not so oblivious.

"Wow, no wonder Ichigo was unaffected by Orihime. You have a nice girlfriend there Ichigo." Keigo said.

"We are just friends." He shouted not noticing how Orihime had stiffened when she heard the word girlfriend but relaxed when Ichigo denied it. But the rest of the females in the room did as well as a few of the males.

"By the way Nel, what are you doing here?" He asked turning to her.

"Oh I finished all of my work and employed some people to look after big brother's party and all of the other things. I then got bored so I borrowed a few things from work and came here to see you." She replied.

'_To sum it up, the info net is complete and she finished raiding all of Aizen's back up stashes of weapons, equipment and other things and has put monitors on all of his movements and on all of his forces.'_ He thought.

Big brother was a code for Aizen that he had set up with her. During the second war those stashes had came in handy and though he had found out all of their locations, most of them had already been used up by Aizen's forces during the first war. So this time around he had Nel steal all of them, thus gaining them useful supplies for the future as well as depriving Aizen of valuable resources. A win-win situation.

'_The best part of it is that those stashes are a secret and no one checks up on them.' _He thought happily. Things were going ahead of schedule.

"Kurosaki-kun, how long have you known Nel-_san_?" Orihime asked almost spitting out the word san, the tension in the air immediately rising up a few notches after she said that.

"Oh we have known each other since we were kids." He answered.

It was true in a sense as Nel was a chibi when he had first met her and he was only fifteen back then compared to his now two hundred and more aged soul. Despite his age and experience however, he was still completely oblivious to the danger he was getting himself into.

Nel on the other hand, knew exactly what Orihime was. A rival. She glared at her and had it returned ten fold.

"You know it reminds me of a story I once read." She said looking at Orihime. "It was about two childhood friends who were separated and later fell in love when they met each other again and got married."

'_Nel-1 Orihime-0'_was the thought of all the girls in the class.

"I liked the story of the two lovers who grew up together better. They lived longer and didn't get a divorce." Orihime replied.

'_Ouch. Nel-1 Orihime-1' _

"I am sure a **little **girl like you wouldn't know what you are talking about." Nel retorted stressing the word little and puffing out her chest, proving to all that her assets were bigger then Orihime's and sending a good portion of the male population and the class lesbian into dreamland at warp speed.

'_Nel-2 Orihime-1.'_

"What I lack in quantity, I make up for in quality." Orihime said placing her hands on her hips, clearly showing off her superior curves, causing quite a number of nose bleeds among the remaining males.

'_Nel-2 Orihime-2.'_

It was like a tennis match. The heads of the students, mostly female at this point, followed the insults as they were thrown back and forth. Before Ichigo had arrived they were like sisters. But now though they were battling it out like worse enemies. Tatsuki on her part was shocked at how vicious her normally meek and kind friend was. She was also amazed at how oblivious Ichigo was.

Finally, most lightly through Divine intervention, Ichigo's higher thought processors kicked in and realizing the volatile situation he was in, he slowly backed away from them so as not to set them off, only to trip, fall and hurt his hand. A book fell on his cheek bruising it.

That was enough as Orihime was immediately at Ichigo's side. Not to be out done Nel kissed Ichigo's hand to make it better. Orihime responded in kind by kissing him on the cheek. One thing lead to another and it quickly escalated into a huge cat fight. A very dangerous thing as Nel was a former-Espada and Orihime was tutored by Tatsuki to help her better defend herself.

'_What the hell?? Even in the past I still can't escape this.'_ He thought as he tried to escape the two lunatics. He always had feelings for both of them but could never properly act on them except on a few occasions.

'**You should just take both of them.' **Shiro said as he had come to see what had made Ichigo's inner world so bright.

'_I can't do that. It's inappropriate.' _He thought knowing that is darker half would hear him.

'**And the fact that they nearly killed you when they ambushed you in your room has nothing to do with it.' **Shiro said.

'_Shut up. You promised that you would never bring up __**that**__ incident ever again.' _He thought with a shiver. He had come so close to death that he could almost literally see the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel. It took him a week to recover from that incident.

'**Fine. I am going to practice my cero's. Call me if anything interesting happens.'** Shiro said as he retreated deeper into Ichigo's mind leaving him to try and escape on his own.

The catfight that occurred earned a place in school history as one of the most vicious in recent and distant memory. Over twenty people were sent to the hospital, tables were over turned, windows, glasses etc were broken and in the end the school was canceled for a week. It had finally ended a few of hours after it had begun with numerous broken bones for many of the bystanders, six for Keigo, and a broken rib for Mizuiro. They had finally found a way to separate the two instigators and Nel had to be restrained by Chad and Orihime by Tatsuki. Surprisingly, those two were unhurt except for a few scratches and bruises. Pesche and Dondochakka, being the cowards that they are, had hidden themselves the moment it had all begun. Ishida was strangely absent that day.

"What did we learn from this?" Keigo asked ruefully as he was being loaded into the ambulance.

"Never leave those two alone with Ichigo." Mizuiro answered him massaging his newly bandaged chest. _'They were like best friends before but when Ichigo turned up….' _He thought with a shiver.

Nel, Pesche and Dondochakka left the area soon after the fight but not before they bumped into Ishida who had just arrived.

"Excuse us." She said as she moved on.

'_What the hell? She's a hollow. Those two are Hollows as well.' _He thought. He could not do anything now but decided to track them and confront them later.

* * *

Ichigo reached home tired and sour. He had not escaped from Nel and Orihime unscratched. His shirt was now torn open, scratches from their sharp fingernails were spread on his body and two different shades of lipstick could be found on his face and chest.

'_Those two always did go crazy when ever they met each other in my presence. I really didn't expect them to go at it so soon though.' _He thought as he slowly trudged towards of the front door of his house. He quickly turned the doorknob and stepped inside only to be greeted with a hug. Wait a hug? He expected to be kicked in the face.

"You're late Ichigo!" Kurosaki Isshin yelled as he greeted his son in such an abnormal fashion.

"Welcome home onii-chan" Yuzu said from the kitchen.

As he pulled himself out of the hug, Ichigo forgot about his current problems for a moment. "What the hell! Why can't you greet me like a normal person? First you attack me in the morning then you hug in the evening!!! Make up you're mind."

"I just got off the phone with your principal." He said totally unaffected by Ichigo's ranting. He had a big grin on his face.

He then noticed the current state that his son was in. "Ah. Not only do you have two girls fighting for you, I see that you have also been very manly with them."

Before Ichigo could finish sputtering and deny that statement however….

"Oh, it's just you Ichigo. What happened?" Karin asked as she entered the room with Rukia and noticed the state her brother was in.

"I'll tell you what happened." Isshin shouted. "Ichigo was being manly with TWO GIRLS! Oh, Masaki." He said facing his wife's shrine. "I've found our third and fourth daughters! He makes me so proud."

"**Shut up**." Karin and Ichigo roared as they kicked him in the face. It would have continued but Ichigo sensed a problem and excused himself leaving quickly.

"Where is he going?" Rukia asked. She was still curious about where he had been in the past month and where he disappears to every now and again. It wasn't normal to disappear for days on end in the human world…. Was it?

"Oh don't worry. He is just going to those girl's houses to be manly with them again." Sniff. "He is so much like me when I was at his age." Isshin shouted.

"**SHUT UP**. You can't keep saying things like that in front of guests." Karin said as she kicked him a lot lower this time.

* * *

It was dark and he was very quiet as he silently followed the three hollows. They were going into an abandoned construction site. The two male hollows left in a portal of black distortion but the female remained behind.

"You've been following us for a while now." She stated.

His eyes widened slightly as she turned around, and spoke staring directly at him, "Who are you?"

Nel couldn't see his face, but she knew it was the Quincy, Ishida Uryū. She was proven right when he extended his right hand and a bluish white reiatsu bow formed. She remembered Ichigo's stories about him and did not want to harm him. But at his current level, even her weakest attack would hurt him badly.

"What were you doing at school? Why are you in a gigai? Well it doesn't matter as I am going to kill you. " he said getting into his fighting stance.

She watched, completely bored, as he pulled back on the bow, a reiatsu arrow appearing on the string, and let go. The arrow hit home destroying her gigai but it did not even put a scratch on her uniform.

"But before that tell me, what is your connection with that shinigami?" Ishida continued as though he had meant to do that. Though he did not show it, he was terrified. Not only did his strongest arrow have no effect on her but she had a zanpakuto and a broken hollow mask.

'_She's an arrancar. Shit, what have I gotten myself into?' _he thought despairingly.

Nel on part was mildly impressed. At first she doubted that this boy could be the slayer of millions that Ichigo had described but now she could believe it. He had potential. All he lacked was the equipment and experience. All she wanted to do now was to find out what skills he has at this point in time.

Ishida watched as the arrancar narrowed her eyes.

"You know what I hate more than fighting weaklings? Its fighting people who are emos like you." She said trying to goad him into revealing his true potential.

It worked as a high speed arrow shot pass her, grazing her left cheek. She felt a slight sting but was otherwise unharmed.

"Release your true form Hollow." Ishida spoke out trying to trick the arrancar into using resurrección. From what little he knew about arrancars, he knew that they would be helpless until the process is completed. All he had to do was fire two charged shots at her soul chain and soul sleep during resurrección and hope for the best.

Nel however just stood there placing her hand in her pocket, "I do not wish to use it against someone so weak."

Ishida paused for a moment, thinking of a way out of the situation.

"Fine. Let's just go our separate ways then." He said hopping to bluff his way out.

Unfortunately for him Nel was far from done with him.

"No, now that just won't be any fun now would it? But before I kill you I'll tell you my name. It's Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Former Espada numero tres." Saying so she shot her weakest cero at him.

'_That attack is lethal. If it hits me there won't be anything left.'_ Ishida thought before just barely dodging the attack. He may have dodged the attack but he got hit by the debris.

The arrancar seemed to be toying with him as she fired off several bala's, forcing the Quincy to dodge and move back only to be cornered.

He closed his eyes waiting for death to come when he sensed his salvation arrive in the form of the orange haired shinigami. He opened his eyes and called out to him.

"Hey shinigami, you distract the hollow while I…." his words died out in his mouth when he saw what the shinigami was doing.

"Nel what have I told you about playing around with people." Ichigo scolded her waving his index finger at her. He never could get truly angry with either Nel or Orihime for some unknown reason.

"I am sorry." She said using her dreaded puppy dog eyes.

"It's alright, just don't do it again." He said, giving in to the cute spectacle in front of him.

"What the hell. She is a hollow, kill her." Ishida screamed at him.

Ichigo did not respond immediately but instead raised his reiatsu also using a little bit of his hollow reiatsu to go in for the grand effect. "She is my friend. You will not harm her if you know what's good for you." He said in his monstrous voice.

He expected a lot of reactions but he did not expect Ishida's Quincy cross to glow, followed by Ishida clutching his head as he started screaming. But it was when he started to cry blood that Ichigo became worried. Finally Ishida collapsed and Ichigo took him to the hospital after telling Nel to go home.

* * *

"Ichigo?" Ishida called waking up in an unfamiliar hospital bed.

"Yes?" Ichigo answered rushing in immediately. A few hours had gone by and Ichigo had admitted Ishida into Karakura general hospital. At first Ichigo had been worried but there was nothing he could do. All he could do was wait and hope for the best. He had already phoned home and told them that he would be late. At the end of it he heard his dad shouting something about how manly his son is being with the ladies and Ichigo immediately slammed down the phone and pretended that he had dialed the wrong number.

"Was it all a dream?" Ishida asked.

"Yes it was." Ichigo answered immediately relieved at this way out.

"Even that incident where when Nel and Orihime ambushed you in your room and the three of you didn't come out for two days?" he said with a small smile on his face.

Immediately Ichigo did a spit take. "I told you never to bring up that incident again." He growled.

Then he realized what they had just said.

"You remember?" He asked, his heart beating a thousand miles a second.

"It's fuzzy but yes. The last thing I remember is fighting Tōsen then waking up here and by the date on this news paper, we are back in time aren't we?" he asked.

"Yes. But I don't know how though. " Ichigo said.

"Tell me everything that happened from my death. I am sure I can figure it out." Ishida told him.

* * *

Two days had passed since that incident. Ishida was still in the hospital and was due to be discharged in a couple of days. From what Ishida had theorized, two events had occurred. One was the fact that Ichigo's shinigami/hollow reiatsu had been converted by his cross when Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho had hit it. Then Orihime's hair pins had somehow activated and rejected the passage of time. How Ishida remembered the past was a complete mystery. He knew it had something to do with the fact that Ichigo used his hollow reiatsu but seeing as both Chad and Orihime had already been exposed to it and neither of them remembered anything made them think that it must not be the sole factor.

Ichigo asked him if Chad and Orihime could also remember the future but the idea was immediately shot down by Ishida. Chad had no connection to the future and Orihime's powers, when they activate, will rejected all of her future memories. She would probably keep all of her skills though. Ishida was mostly sure that the only reason he remembered the past but did not have his abilities was because of his Cross. He theorized that the cross remembered all of the ways in which it had been used and that was passed on to Ishida when Ichigo had used his hollow reiatsu. On another note Ishida had been keeping an eye on Karin before his memories had returned and Ichigo was pleasantly surprised that she was doing a lot better then he had expected.

'_Of all the people to remember I am glad it was Ishida. He has a good mind and his powers are mostly based on technique and not strength. It won't take him long for him to get back into shape again.' _Ichigo thought as he walked home from the hospital.

Then he felt it. Chad and that kid Shibata. They were being chased by Shrieker. Rukia was already on her way and Karin was heading there as well. She had not frozen up this time and Ichigo idly wondered if having shinigami powers had anything to do with it.

'_I'll just go with them just in case.'_ He thought as he and followed the reiatsu thread to their destination.

* * *

Chad was in a lot of trouble. He couldn't see his invisible opponent, making him have to rely on Shibata. What made matters worse was the fact that the hollow was closing in on them alongside his little leech-spawning minions.

"Now you die!" Shrieker shouted as he came forward. He lunged forward only to get blown back as fireball hit him. It was followed by a kick to the head and another explosion on the back side of his mask. Thankfully for him, the kido spell was weak and did not affect him much. The kick hurt but did no damage to his mask.

"Not today hollow." Rukia replied with bravery that she did not have. She knew that she was useless at the moment as her Kido spells were so weak that they didn't even scratch the Hollow.

"So you're the shinigami. Today is my lucky day; a tasty human and a Shinigami together. What a great day." He said.

"New student, you can see ghosts too?" Chad asked.

"Yes now run." Rukia said as she ran towards Chad away from Shrieker. "Listen you have to follow me. We have to get out of here."

Unfortunately for her, Shrieker cut off their escape route and his minions had them completely surrounded. Shrieker stopped and looked at his prey.

"You smell delicious. I've already eaten two shinigami before you. They were delicious as well. They wanted to send that kid to the after life but I ambushed them. The funniest thing is that I just put the kid in there for fun. I never knew that he would turn out to be so useful. I killed the mother of that boy and told him if he lived like that for a few months I would bring his mother back to life. Ha what a joke. I…."

Shrieker' speech was cut short when a telephone pole was thrown directly at him or to be more precise his mouth. Up until recently Chad had started hearing the voices of the hollow and his minions. When he concentrated, he could make out vague shapes. But when Rukia had arrived and he had heard Shrieker, he became pissed off. He did not know how but now he could clearly see Shrieker as well as his minions. Not thinking properly he ran at the recovered Shrieker and punched with all of his might.

Shrieker jumped back confident that he had avoided the giant's attack, which is until an explosion of energy erupted from the giant's right hand, destroying Shrieker's left wing and a good portion of his minions. He looked on as darkness flowed down the giant's arms, up his forearms until it had reached his shoulders and rose upward from it.

The darkness then settled revealing a scarlet and black armor on his right arm. The armor was not the original he had awakened in the previous time line and did not have the wrist wings or the two dorsal points but rather had only a single fin on its top. It was mostly black with red lines. It was the same armor he had when he had left for Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime. On his left arm however the armor was completely white with reddish black stripes and had a single spike at the end.

Unknown to him Ichigo had been exposing him directly to his hollow's reiatsu. While his reiatsu was only slightly higher then before due to Ichigo's brief absence, all that hollow reiatsu had caused the giant's powers to evolve a lot quicker. This coupled with his desire to protect Shibata and Rukia and avenge Shibata's mother had awakened his powers completely.

Shrieker lost his grin and replaced it with a look annoyance. Finding the once helpless human now approach him ready to attack made him wish that he had kept his mouth shut. The two leech containers he had near the girl and Shibata had been killed by a quick kido spell from her.

"New girl." Chad shouted grabbing her and Shibata.

"Why the hell do you think you are doing??" She shouted only to be thrown away from the area with Shibata safely in her hands.

"Be safe." He shouted to the dot in the sky that represented Rukia.

The very next second, he jumped away just barely dodging Shrieker's attack.

"You are going to die." he said simply.

"Oh, no I won't!" Shrieker shouted, opening his right wing and launching himself forward. While he may not have been able to fly he could still use his wing this way.

Just as he came close enough, Chad's right arm changed to its shield form. With a single push of his feet, he ran forward and smashed his right arm into Shrieker stopping him dead. With a lazy shove, the brown haired teen sent his enemy flying in the opposite direction. Before he could do anything more however he bent over and fell down unconscious. He had used up his most of his reiatsu to awaken his arms and was now empty. Given a few hours he would recover. That is if he survived Shrieker.

"You are powerful. I will enjoy eating you." Shrieker told the fallen boy as he raised his arm to deliver the final blow. This whole day had turned out so awfully good but then that boy had to go and ruin everything. Of course, it didn't make him feel better when the ground beneath him suddenly exploded as a beam of crimson energy impacted it.

Karin arrived just in time to watch a groaning Shrieker came out of the crater that he was blown into. The Hollow then looked at Karin and sensed her power.

"So you're the real one," Shrieker said as he smiled. "I knew that other one was too weak."

"You are very confident aren't you?" Karin asked him.

"I've already killed a couple Shinigami and you're nothing more than a kid." Shrieker told her, slowly walking closer. The two tensed waiting for the other to make the first move. The air became tense with the reiatsu from both the combatants.

Shrieker broke the silence and shot towards Karin as fast as he could. She just stood there calmly and when he was about to hit her, she released the kido that she had been charging up. In a simple thrust, Shrieker was thrown into a nearby fence.

"Is that all you got?" She asked him.

Shrieker fumed and then charged at her again only for Karin to duck, role under him and get up behind him. He tried to turn around in time but she pulled out her blade and slashed his legs causing him to fall to the ground. She paid no heed to his pleas of mercy and slashed his mask causing the Hell Gate to appear. She jumped back unsure about what was happening and watched as a large skeletal hand pierced Shrieker using a knife. It then pulled the knife back in with Shrieker on it. For the entire time, the Hollow screamed in fear and pain as the doors closed with a final slam.

She then turned her attention to the fallen giant and checked to make sure that he was alive. Doing so, she saw a tired looking Rukia carrying Shibata arrive. Nobody noticed a smirking Ichigo who was watching the entire fight. His hiding skills were so good that not even Aizen could find him if he did not want to be found.

'_She's doing well. She even managed to kill Shrieker a lot sooner then I did. She is certainly better then me when I was at her level.'_ He thought.

Ichigo looked on as Karin and Rukia helped Chad up and sent the kid to Soul Society. He wanted to help her but knew that if he fought her battles for her then she would never grow stronger. Things were going well so far. He had already contacted the visords. His info net had been set up. Nel was slowly turning the arrancars and hollows against Aizen. Ishida was almost up to the level he was when he died and now Chad had awakened his powers as well. Oh yes, things were definitely going well.

* * *

"So what happened when you arrived?" Rukia questioned Karin later that night.

"I arrived to find Shrieker crawling out of that crater." she said. "We fought and I killed him. Then this gate thing came and sucked Shrieker into it."

"Don't worry. It was just the Hell Gate. Souls that have sinned before death get sent to hell. Are you sure there were no other hollows there?" She asked.

"I told you, I don't know." Karin replied.

"Well, that crater was caused by an attack called cero. Only a menos class hollow can use them." She said mostly to herself.

"Menos class?" Karin asked.

With a reluctant sigh, Rukia told her. "There are normal hollows like the ones we have been fighting then there are three classes of Menos. First is the Gillian. They are large and powerful but possess very low intelligence and have no individuality, the result of the merging of hundreds of hollows. In the rare case that a Gillian retains its consciousness, it can continue to consume other Gillian's and eventually evolve into an Adjuchas. They gain a smaller body and superior strength, speed and intelligence compared to their previous form. From there, some Adjuchas have the potential to evolve into a Vasto Lorde. Vasto Lordes are more humanoid in size and appearance and possess battle strength comparable or superior to a Shinigami captain, the elite of soul society."

As she put down the sketch book, Rukia saw the despair on the younger girl's face. "Don't worry. Adjuchas are pretty rare and the last Vasto Lorde sighting was reported over five hundred years ago."

Letting out her breath, Karin thanked God as she did not have to fight one of those monsters. "If it was an Adjuchas then why did it leave when I arrived or why did it save Chad?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe it was just Chad's power. Nothing else can explain what happened." Rukia muttered.

She allowed her mind to wonder as she fiddled around with her hands. It wouldn't surprise her if her theory was correct as his powers did look hollow like.

"I'm going to bed," Karin said and was soon followed by her twin and Rukia.

* * *

"I've got a fix on the location of the Hōgyoku, Aizen. Urahara hid it in the soul of Kuchiki Rukia. Not only that but she has apparently lost all of her powers by giving it to a human." Tōsen said.

"Hmm. That is good news. It gives us a perfect cover to retrieve the Hōgyoku. There are only two ways to retrieve an object from a soul. One is at the execution grounds." He said.

"What shall we do now?" Tōsen asked.

"We wait for now and strike when the time is right." He replied.

'_Soon the Hōgyoku will be mine then the three worlds will tremble beneath my might as I sit upon the throne of the heavens as the king.'_He thought darkly as a cruel smirk stretched across his face.

* * *

Well point out the mistakes.


	4. A Step forward or Backward?

_**I DON'T OWN BLEACH .THOUGH I WISH I DID?**_

**Thoughts **'_Wow._'

Zanpakuto whispering "_Wow_".

Hollow _**"**_**wow**_**."**_

**Important note read this-**

**I am NOT abandoning this fic. So stop saying so.**

**This is Nel x Ichigo x Orihime. No arguments. After what I put Ichigo through in this fic it's the least I can do for him.**

**Ichigo is not a God. He has limits. So no super Ichigo.**

**Any suggestions or omakes u have plz give in the review. Don't e-mail me.**

**This chapter will have a LOT of fight scenes and some scenes WILL confuse you until they reach soul society and Aizen reveals himself in the later chapters. **

**If you have any idea about what happened say it in the review. **

**Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**

**CHAPTOR 4**

**

* * *

Real-Time-Unknown-Location

* * *

**

White sands for as far as the eye could see. A blue sky to cover it. At first glance it would seem like the inside of Las Noches except for the black sickle moon in the place of the sun. Two figures could be found here battling each other to the best of their abilities. A demon and an angel. Their battle seemed to be a re-enaction of some ancient legend or story. A classic tale of a battle between good and evil. Most of the attacks were being dodged at break neck speeds by the combatants and even the ones that hit were only able to give them minor injuries or crack their armor, which healed instantly.

The angel was dressed in all white and had Japanese style armor. He had a bow on his right arm and used his left to fire multiple arrows at his opponent. From his appearance it was clear that he was in his Final Form. He had a more battle-ready form then that of the standard Quincy attire, with the Sanrei Glove's bow separate in the his hand, and what appeared to be armor covering his left side and arm. This shoulder armor was a silver color, bearing the common blue Quincy cross, while the white clothing area of the outfit contains rows of parallel blue vertical lines. A blue flame-like object resembling a quiver of pure reiryoku had formed on the Quincy's right shoulder, collecting large amounts of reiryoku, reiatsu and reishi from its surroundings, in essence storing "arrows" or the energy for him.

The Quincy Final Form had given him a vast increase in power, enough to defeat a captain-class _shinigami_ and below with ease. All the extra energy had collected on his left shoulder, and this combined with the right resembled an angel's wings. Normally the Quincy Final Form would have used too much power for his body to handle; causing his body to block his Quincy powers completely after it wears off.

However to prevent this he had two seals on his wrists on either arm that regulated his energies to the left side of his shoulder so as not to damage his body when he assumed the Quincy Final Form. They also acted as triggers, having a partial and full release not unlike the shinigami shikai and bankai. The one on his right arm sent the energy into the bow, strengthening it and allowing it to fire more arrows. The one on the left empowered ALL of the arrows formed and fired, giving them insane speed and penetrating powers. This combined with the Ginrei Kōjaku and the Seele Schneiders made him a God. But even this only helped a little against the opponent he was facing at the moment.

The angle's opponent was a true demon for there were no other words to describe it. It looked like a black and white skeletal demon on steroids with blades coming out of its body. Its massive size and armored hide made it almost impossible to hurt it. Combining this with the breakneck speeds at which it was moving without the use of Shunpo made it a being of nightmares. Its weapon was a massive black two sided shuriken with a chain attached to it **(See chapter 1 for the link, Chapter 2 for the description of Ichigo in FULL hollow form)**. The blade was spinning independently from the chain while the creature was spinning the chain with its right arm, using it's left to fire red beams, all the while dodging its opponent's attacks while the blade was emitting a black wave of destruction.

The battle had been going on for the past three and some hours with neither side willing to give way and admit defeat to the other. However both sides were tiring and it was clear that the battle was coming to an end.

Ichigo, using shunpo, appeared behind Ishida and fired a diabólico cero. The infernal hollow flash, Ichigo's attempt at an improved cero. It could be used as anything such as a drill or a bomb. It was pitch black with red edges, filled with his bankai's reiatsu and was faster then a normal cero but not as fast as a Bara. Uryu dodged the attack but was caught in the explosion that followed the attack.

"_**Give up. I have won."**_ The white/black demon told him.

"Really? Then it's going to be _fun _to see the look on you're face when I beat you." he replied.

"_**Hey Uryu here's a thought. Why don't you grow a sack, fill it with some balls, magically sprout a dick and start fucking your self."**_ Ichigo said while making the appropriate hand gestures in between his legs.

A stress mark appeared on Uryu's head but other wise he ignored the comment. For a long moment, they both stood there, tensed for action, waiting for the other to make the first move.

A slight widening of the Uryu's smirk was the only warning Ichigo got before Uryu suddenly disappeared from his vision, but it was enough. Ichigo turned, following Uryu's movements, and blocked the strike. The two exchanged several quick sword blows before jumping away, Uryu using his Seele Schneiders and Ichigo using his bankai blade.

Uryu smirked. Chad had taught him sonido or at least tried to. He had then used the elements of the hollow technique and incorporated it into the Quincy technique, god step, which he then renamed flash rider. Even in the past/future he had never used it in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo on the other hand, was shocked. He had never seen Uryu move so fast. He seemed to have canceled the advantage of speed Ichigo had at the moment. Also his bankai was a direct assault blade. But his opponent's blade was obviously a ranged weapon. He would have to think fast but if worst came to worst he could use Shindo.

The battle continued, with sword constantly clashing against sword and the frequent arrows sent at him. Uryu clearly had the upper hand so far, although he had to fight hard to keep that advantage. But he also knew that Ichigo hadn't even used shundo or sonido yet and was still holding back massively as per their agreement. Uryu still had a few tricks up his sleeves, but if Ichigo decided to take this seriously, he would definitely be hard pressed to keep up.

Ichigo suddenly made up his mind. Releasing his hold on his reiatsu, he decided to end it as fast as he could.

'_He is definitely strong. If he had more time to train he could probably beat me if I restricted myself from using.'_ Ichigo thought.

Lost in his thoughts he did not notice Uryu using a sneak attack maneuver, "Divine retribution!" Immediately after the words left his mouth, Ichigo shunpoed away from Uryu, then he noticed his mistake. An arrow was rushing towards him at high speeds and another came at him from behind. Thinking fast he slowed down and leaned to the left allowing the arrow to fly past his face gauzing his hair slightly. His smirk was wiped of his face when he realized that was what Uryu had wanted.

The two medium-strength attacks collided and the resulting explosion caused the spirit particles in the arrows to rain down on Ichigo. The future Cero Espada was not badly injured however, having gained the split second warning, he had managed to spin his sword by the chain at high speeds and deflected most of the shards. But Ichigo had severely underestimated the attack and was now paying the price. A shard was stuck deep in his right shoulder paralyzing the arm until his regeneration powers destroyed the shard and fixed his arm. It was a lucky shot, one he did not intend to let happen again.

He counter attacked, firing a cero on the ground using his left arm, forcing Uryu to jump in the sky. He then let fly a huge Getsuga Tenshō that rushed at Uryu. He was about to dodge when Ichigo shunpoed behind him and kicked him towards the speeding wave. Uryu had no chance to dodge. It caught him in his chest and it then slammed into the ground forming a big crater and a massive dust cloud.

When the dust settled, Ichigo could see the limp figure of Uryu lying in the ground. He hoped that he did not hurt him too badly. As he was thinking this his healing abilities finished fixing his arm enabling him to use it to its fullest abilities. Also his body was now used to Ishida's reiatsu and now resisted all of Uryu's attacks, reducing their effectiveness.

Uryu for his part was in a world of pain. He slowly got up and grimaced. He was sure that his ribs were broken and so was his left arm. The wave had done some damage. He quickly used ransōtengai and felt the strings moving down his body and created a cast for his arm. He then looked over to Ichigo. He could no longer move very fast and Ichigo could now use his right arm. He knew that he was in deep trouble. Suddenly, coming up with an idea, he shunpoed behind Ichigo, biting down a scream of pain and formed an arrow. He put all of his reiatsu in it and let it fly.

Caught off guard by this second sneak attack, Ichigo very suddenly found himself with a completely new hole on his stomach. The wound however healed instantly and Ichigo turned around only to fall down in exhaustion at the same time as Uryu. Ichigo's body shattered to reveal a black clad orange haired youth. Uryu also lost his wings and armor leaving only the cast on his hand and chest.

"I won." They said at the same time.

"I didn't use all of my techniques." Uryu said.

"Yes you did but I didn't. Also I'm not the one with the broken arm and ribs." Ichigo said immediately.

"Well I wasn't the one with two holes on his chest." Uryu retorted.

"Dam four eyed Emo."

"200 years and still an idiot."

"At least I didn't die a virgin."

"At least I didn't almost die during sex."

"I don't have performance problems like you most lightly have."

"I have a big one Mr. Limp dick."

"If that's true then why did Nel and Orihime agree to share me?"

They looked at each other and silently agreed.

"A tie." They said and got up.

They then limped towards a large rock cropping and a doorway appeared from it. Ichigo handed Uryu a **hayai ken **(Quick Health). It was a device, like its name suggested, that healed a person very quickly, arrancar or otherwise. It was among the many things Ichigo had found in the supplies that Nel had stolen from Aizen. There were so many things that they were still sorting through all of them.

Uryu activated it and watched as his arm and chest were healed. He then removed the cast and flexed his arm. He knew that it was completely healed but it didn't stop him from feeling phantom pain from his healed injuries.

"By the way why is your bankai not a black katana?" Uryu asked.

"Well Zangetsu's powers are like the faces of the moon. The Full moon being the most limited and the eclipse being the most powerful. Though I achieved bankai I did not master it. It takes hundreds of years to master a bankai and I am no exception. I achieved the Full moon by summoning Zangetsu and forcing him to tell me his name with brute power, the half moon with resolve and by finding the piece of my heart that longs to fight. The next phase, the quarter moon then finally the eclipse will be revealed when I refine my control and fulfill the requirements necessary to unlock them."

"Hey Ichigo, I have been meaning to ask you. What will you do after Aizen? Soul society will not accept you or Nel as you are all part hollow." Uryu asked.

"**See even four eyes here agrees with me." **Shiro put his two cents in.

"I don't know. Most lightly side with the arrancar and build an improved base in Hueco Mundo from Las Noches and defeat soul society or just release Arturo Plateado's seal by destroying the Sōkyoku Hill. I'll just let him do the dirty work and kill whoever is left standing" Ichigo replied off handedly as he ignored his tenant's words.

"Who do you will think will win, Arturo Plateado or Soul society?" Uryu asked.

"Most probably Arturo. He had a good number of techniques that I copied and improved. When he destroys soul society I'll just step in and kill him if he proves too problematic, though I am hoping that he will agree to an alliance. His abilities are good even if they no longer work on me and he is powerful."

"It won't be easy." Uryu warned.

"I know but I have friends." Ichigo replied.

Uryu just nodded. The gesture was enough. During the war they had developed a close friendship. Where ever Ichigo went Uryu would follow him as well as Chad, Orihime and Nel. Even if Ichigo took Aizen's place they would still follow him.

"Hey do you think that the visoreds and the bount will join us?" Ichigo asked.

"The Bount will definitely join us when we _'convince them'_ but Shinji, Urahara and your dad are unknown factors. I still think that telling them and your Uncle Kaien about the future so soon was a bad idea. If Aizen ever catches wind of this…." Uryu warned.

"We had no choice. The opening needed to capture Āronīro Arurueri was very short and we needed their help." He replied.

**

* * *

XXX-Flash-Back-****1****-XXX

* * *

**

"Breath. Take one breath at a time. Inhale then exhale." Ichigo told to his shocked audience.

Urahara, Shinji and Isshin were having a hard time breathing. When they were called here none of them had expected to meet each other, nor did they expect such a bombshell to be dropped on them.

Upon recovering, Urahara had immediately had his sword drawn and had it on Ichigo's neck.

"Kisuke what the Hell do you think you are doing?" Isshin shouted.

"Ichigo can't have known all that on his own. He is obviously involved with Aizen." Urahara replied.

Isshin looked like he was about to protest but Shinji was looking contemplatively at Ichigo.

Ichigo himself just sighed and signaled to Nel. A negashion beam came down completely trapping all the four people together. Ichigo then released his shinigami reiatsu. The pressure was enough to send Urahara into the beam.

"Bankai." Ichigo shouted and the sword on his hip turned into a massive meat cleaver which intern turned into a black Katana. But Ichigo was far from done.

"Tensa Zangetsu, Second Form- **adauchi (vengeance)" **He said as the katana morphed into a massive black two sided shuriken with a chain attached to it. The reiatsu in the air rising so fast that the three former captains were finding it difficult to concentrate. Suddenly Ichigo donned his hollow mask.

They watched with terrified fascination as a hollow hole formed and white bone skin spread across his body. When the process was complete the demon, it could not be called anything else, turned and looked at them.

"_**Do you believe me now?"**_ It asked in its dual voice. One distorted and backward and the other his normal voice.

They could only nod and the body of the demon shattered away to reveal the orange-haired youth. He was no longer clad in the black shinigami uniform but he wore a long shredded white cloak with pieces of black fabric sticking out from multiple angles. A black sash was wrapped around his mid-section while he was wearing a white vest on his chest. Black strips of cloth formed a mane on his neck. There were two spiked shoulder guards. The rest of his outfit consisted of a white hakama with black strips, black socks and white sandals. He had long yellowish orange hair that reached down his back.

"_**My Cero Espada uniform."**_ Ichigo answered the unasked question. It was the uniform that formed whenever he used **adauchi** mode. The first form was to protect and defend but this form was totally opposite and was only for attacking. So it was only natural that his uniform to became opposite as well.

**X-****Time-Skip-1-Week****-X**

Shiba Kaien. His uncle, who had been defiled by Aizen. Hollow Ichigo just smirked as he dragged the unconscious Aaroniero Arruruerie through a fanged gateway out of Hueco Mundo. Finding and capturing the arrancar which had the spirits of his Uncle, Aunt and their subordinates had been no easy task. But he had known that it was Aaroniero. Ichigo along with Nel had found and captured the arrancar and was currently heading to the visored hideout. They had made it seem as if Nnoitra had been the one to kill Aaroniero while leaving behind a surprise to turn Barragan against Ulquiorra and Szayel against Zommari.

'_A little chaos in their already non-existent unity will give Aizen a few grey hairs as he still needs them at the moment.' _Ichigo thought darkly.

"Ahhh. You have arrived, Kurosaki-kun, Nel-Chan. And I see you brought Aaroniero to join us." Shinji said as Ichigo and Nel appeared dragging Aaroniero behind him. Urahara meanwhile was watching this along side Tessai, Hachi and the rest of the visoreds.

They were all here to free the shinigami souls in the hollow. Aaroniero had the ability to absorb hollows and gain their abilities. He could also summon their individual abilities at will. What Ichigo had planned however was to have Aaroniero absorb his hollow reiatsu causing him to overload and completely free the souls of the shinigami within him. However as Aaroniero was an arrancar there would be some contamination and they would be recovered as visored and not as shinigami. None of them had a problem with this but they needed an equal amount of reiatsu to those that they were going to summon and even Ichigo had limits. So Shinji had volunteered to provide some reiatsu if they needed any more which for any reason could not be provided from Ichigo.

"_**Sorry I am late. Didn't want to be followed. Are you ready?"**_ Hollow Ichigo asked.

"Ya, ya. Just waiting here reading the barrier. Hachi has it in full power and when the souls are recovered, we will train them with their hollows." He replied with his smile. Nel and Ichigo just nodded.

"Where are Pesche and Dondochakka?"Shinji asked looking around. He was not worried, but was just curious as he was told that they would be there.

"_**Well Dondochakka is with Hachi, sustaining his own negashion beam incase we need it. As for Pesche, he is in Hueco Mundo covering for Nel."**_ Ichigo replied.

"Well then let's get started."Shinji said.

**X-****Time-Skip-6-Hour****-X**

The process itself did not take long. Aaroniero had woken up the minuet Ichigo's energy was being pumped into him. Shiro had enjoyed his screams of pain greatly. Finally with too much energy, Aaroniero turned into a jelly like substance and Shinji stepped forward and supplied the additional energy needed.

Slowly but surely the souls were freed and just like when Ichigo had regained his shinigami powers, they all had a different hollow mask. There were 10 of them not counting his Uncle and Aunt. Ichigo smiled. This greatly increases his army. He did not know when they would wake up and what they would do, but he hoped that they would join him. Now the total number of visoreds including him was increased from 9 to 21. He knew he could convince his uncle and that his men would follow his Uncle's decisions. Sighing with relief he gave Urahara a nod of thanks. Urahara may be a bastard but he was a smart bastard. One he wanted on his side. Now he was going to bring his father over to the visored hideout to meet his long lost brother. He was not be there as he had to look after Karin and Yuzu.

**

* * *

XXX-****End-Flash-Back-1****-XXX

* * *

**

"By the way, not including the three traitors, how many captains did you fight against?" Uryu asked him.

"Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, Soi Fon, Kuchiki Byakuya, Komamura Sajin, Zaraki Kenpachi." Ichigo listed off.

"I was there for the Byakuya and Kenpachi fights but tell me about the others." Uryu asked.

"Well Soi Fon died in the first war. I only just sparred against her to brush up on my hand to hand. Yoruichi had arranged it. The ones with Old man Yama and Foxy were the real deal though." Ichigo said.

**

* * *

XXX-Flash-Back-****2****-XXX

* * *

**

The dojo was filled with people eagerly waiting for the fight to begin. On one side stood Ichigo and on the other stood Soi Fon. Both were waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally she ran at him and cautiously aimed a kick to his head, which he easily blocked and was followed by a few medium fast jabs and punches.

'_She's testing my defenses.' _He thought.

"C'mon kid, I know you can do better than that! Stop holding back!" Ichigo frowned in concentration, summoning his reiatsu and decided to go on the offensive.

The first move was made by Ichigo. He swung his fist over her head and lashed out with his left leg. Quickly inversing in the middle of the maneuver his right leg came crashing down. Soi Fon dodged and appeared in the air, right above Ichigo, with her fist above her head. She brought her fist down, in for a devastating blow.

The people present were amazed as Ichigo blocked, ducked and counter attacked. Each combatant was trying to find a weakness in the other's guard. Soi Fon ducked under one of Ichigo's attacks and punched him. Her fist broke through Ichigo's clumsily erected guard and hit his left arm. She saw Ichigo wince before he immediately jumped away from her.

Keeping one eye on her, he checked his arm. That wound wasn't that bad, but was hurting quite badly. The blackness was slowly healing. It wasn't very noticeable, unless some one looked for it. It must be one of the side effects of hollowfication Ichigo mused.

Ichigo blinked, when he looked over and found that Soi Fon was no where to be seen. He searched for her and in the last moment he saw her axe kick coming at him from his right. Ichigo dodged by jumping into the air. Then he saw it. The attack was only a distraction for the real attack.

Ichigo, still in the air, realized he had no chance of escaping the attack from Soi Fon. Her fist appeared above him looking like a blur as it quickly made its way towards him.

Ichigo knew he had to act fast. He attacked, swinging his right leg wildly into Soi Fon, forcing her to move and abandon the attack. He continued attacking, punching and jabbing. In the end he slammed his own body into Soi Fon, catching her off guard with that unexpected maneuver. Then gathering his strength, he punched Soi Fon square in the stomach. She staggered back and Ichigo took the chance to try and jab her with his fist. But she caught the movement and blocked. Ichigo then dodged her counter and tried to jab her again, but failed. He attacked again, this time aiming for her head. She ducked and almost hit Ichigo, who dodged in the last moment.

Ichigo then used a reverse kick using his right foot with full force to attack her guard causing it to bounce up, leaving her defenseless for a moment. Ichigo forced his reiatsu into his feet and then pushed off outward towards her in a vicious uppercut. The attack hit causing her to fly and crash into a near by wall.

She got up slowly, staggering slightly. Her mood however was great. She had finally found some one competent to replace her present vice captain. She started walking towards him. She decided to get a full victory as her pride would not allow anything less.

"Good Kurosaki. Don't die now." She told him.

The boy and the woman stood on opposite sides, they got ready for another fight. Their reiatsu soared and Ichigo was winning. He started to use his high speed shunpo. This offset Soi Fon greatly. When ever she came close to Ichigo she was unable to land a proper hit, and while she was slowing down Ichigo counter attacked. However he was also unable to land a proper hit as he was using his street style of fighting which was vastly inferior to her style. They were pretty much even in Ichigo's favor.

Ichigo jabbed his fist at Soi Fon. She dodged just enough to miss the attack, she then kicked at Ichigo's ribs. Ichigo blocked and then swept kicked trying to cause her to fall.

She was forced to move, only this time Ichigo's axe kick was caught her. She pulled his foot back then with full power hit Ichigo, who blocked again with his hands. Ichigo pushed her fist away then punched at Soi Fon's shoulder. Within a second she blocked the blow, but the force caused the back of her hand to hit into her shoulder bruising it. She forced her knee into Ichigo's stomach causing him to loose his grip and double over. She jumped back and lunged at Ichigo like a snake attacking its prey. Ichigo had had enough. He used shunpo to completely surround Soi Fon with attacks, hitting her from all angles.

However Soi Fon just took the attack head on and just charged at Ichigo and swung her arm to the side at an angle. Caught off guard, the palm thrust smashed into Ichigo's shoulder, her fingers piercing deeply into his body. She forced her hand down to apply more pressure to her palm, causing her fingers to cut deeper into Ichigo.

Ichigo fell to his knees, his shoulder bleeding. She looked at him and removed her hand from his shoulder.

"I've won." She told him.

She flinched slightly as he heard Ichigo laugh.

"Won? What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo looked up.

Only then did Soi Fon feel Ichigo's reiatsu. His iris went from brown to white to liquid silver. The air around them filled up with reiatsu. "This fight is just getting started!" Ichigo drew back his fist and punched as fast as he could.

Soi Fon's eyes widened and she leaped backwards to let the punch miss, and didn't notice Ichigo shunpoing behind her and he kicked her as hard as he could. She knew that she couldn't dodge this and took it head on. Despite this she was sent crashing into the wall for a second time.

**

* * *

XXX-****End-Flash-Back-2****-XXX

* * *

**

"Then what happened?" Uryu asked.

"What do you think? She came out and kicked my ass all the way to the Forth division. Still she did say that she was impressed with me and taught me how to fight properly. So in the end it was worth it." Ichigo replied.

"What about Komamura?"

"Well I fought him just after I had united the remaining arrancars. They sent him and his entire division after me in Hueco Mundo. At the time only Grimmjow and Nel were free. All the other survivors were already assigned to other duties. So it was just me Nel, Grimmjow, a dozen Gillian and about ten hollows against an entire division complete with captain and vice-captain. We won with no losses."

"**NANI **(What)? How the hell did you survive that let alone win with no losses???" Uryu screamed at him.

"Well…."

**

* * *

XXX-****Flash-Back-3****-XXX

* * *

**

"You should give up." Komamura said.

"And be executed?" he asked.

"It is the will of soul society." Komamura replied.

"Soul Society can kiss my ass." Ichigo replied.

Komamura did not dignify that with a reply instead going to bankai. His vice-captain, Tetsuzaemon Iba, used his shikai. Other squad members also prepared themselves when suddenly….

Three negashion beams sprang up. One was trapping Ichigo and Komomura, another was trapping Iba and Grimmjow while Nel was outside the negashion containing the rest of the 7th division.

They didn't need any more incentive. Komomura rushed at Ichigo, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō mirroring his movements. Ichigo dodged the massive strike and immediately went bankai.

He appeared right next to Komomura and immediately fired a Getsuga Tenshō. However Komomura just moved his leg and Tengen mirrored it. The wave hit the armor's leg and no effect on it. The captain then used shunpo to appear behind Ichigo and struck the ground where Ichigo had just been standing just a moment before. Ichigo was about to counter attack when a massive blade came screaming down at him.

'_Shit, that thing can use Shunpo???'_ he thought as he just barely dodged the blow.

Komamura used this opportunity to sneak up on Ichigo and stab him or at least tried to. Shiro had noticed him and had warned Ichigo. Now summoning his hollow mask, Ichigo used his great speed to get closer to Komamura but was unable to land any decisive blows even with the transformed bankai.

'_I have no choice.'_ He thought grimly as the giant blade descended on him yet again.

The impact caused a massive dust cloud to form. Every one stopped and looked at the cloud. They waited and watched when suddenly they heard a cry of pain. They saw a demonic looking Ichigo stabbing one side of his blade into Komamura, right trough the giant's fist. Ichigo slowly pulled it out.

"_**By your choice you will die now." **_He said in his dual voice. _**"Destructive arts No 90. Black coffin."**_

A box of black energy formed around Komamura, which was then pierced by dozens of energy 'spears', lacerating the one inside from head to toe. It then collapsed upon itself as Ichigo had packed it with too much hybrid reiatsu and did not have the control to use it properly. The backlash hit Ichigo but the wounds were regenerated instantly. In a few minutes Ichigo was alright, but the same could not be said for Komamura. His arms and legs were completely cut off, there were lacerations all over his chest and his eyes were slashed out blinding him. As his life was in danger his bankai retreated.

A dozen Gillian erupted from the sands and as if on cue one of the walls holding the 7th division captive fell. The Gillian fired cero after cero crippling those within. A few of the lucky ones and the smarter ones ran forward but were cut down by Nel and the ten hollows.

"We have lost but please spare our men." Iba asked as he too was defeated by Grimmjow.

Ichigo didn't look at him but instead asked him a question.

"_**Do you know that Gillian are the result of the merging at least a hundred hollows. In the rare case that a Gillian retains its consciousness, it can continue to consume other Gillian's and eventually evolve into an Adjuchas. However there is a second way. A normal hollow can eat hundreds of reasonably powerful hollows and evolve into an Adjuchas. These Adjuchas have to learn to use their powers as they do not get the instincts to use them."**_

Looking at the confusion on Iba's face Ichigo clarified himself.

"_**Hundreds of reasonably powerful hollows or hundreds of reasonably powerful shinigami."**_ He said and started to walk away as the hollows slowly advanced on the fallen shinigami.

A look of horror came upon Iba's face. "Y...You can't do this. This is madness." He shouted to the retreating figure of Ichigo.

Ichigo stopped and so did the advancing hollows. He glanced back at Iba with his cold yellow eyes.

"_**Madness? This is war."**_ He said simply.

He walked away ignoring the screams of the shinigami. Nel put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She knew that they couldn't let the shinigami go nor did they have the facilities to keep prisoners. They needed all the help they could get at the moment and those ten hollows were hand picked for this as they were close to being Adjuchas level. The shinigami were the ones who had let Orihime and subsequently Uryu and Chad die. Ever since that day Ichigo had been harboring a grudge against other shinigami and when they had tried to execute him on the Sōkyoku… well he declared himself a Visored and united all of the surviving arrancar.

"_**Grimmjow after everything is finished send a message to soul society that I have been killed and that the last arrancars are holding up in Las Noches. Tell them that reinforcements are needed."**_ Ichigo ordered.

"Then what? What do we do then?" He asked.

"_**Then when they invade Las Noches we set off the nexus bomb."**_ Ichigo replied with a smirk.

**

* * *

XXX-****End-Flash-Back-3****-XXX

* * *

**

"I can't believe that you actually did that." Uryu said.

"You actually used your brain for once." He added seeing the confused look on Ichigo's face.

"Yes well thanks. I then fought the Old man at the end."

"What was his bankai like?" Uryu asked.

"I had seen him use it against Aizen before so I killed him before he could use it on me. I can just see it now, 'Oh I'm sorry, you and your army are being incinerated by the will of the gods and will not be eligible for even being wished back into existence!' "

"Coward. Aizen lived through it." Uryu said snidely.

"True but I'm not Aizen and I'm a smart coward." Ichigo countered.

Uryu opened his mouth when they heard a crash. The doorway next to them popped open and Nel came crashing out along side a mountain of equipment and supplies.

"Nel what were you doing?" Ichigo asked not sure he wanted to know.

"I found a few things that I don't recognize." She answered.

Ichigo opened his mouth when….

"I..Ichigo. Are t...those what I think they are?" An extremely shocked and white face Uryu asked while pointing at the pile near Nel.

"Uryu what are you….." He started but the words died in his mouth. "Kami-sama." Ichigo whispered as he was now as shocked as Uryu.

* * *

"Aizen, there has been a number of unusual disturbances in Karakura town." Tōsen said.

"Hmm. This is disturbing news. Also there has been an increase in the unrest among the arrancar recently. That pest Nnoitra has just removed another Espada. Aaroniero this time. I turned a blind eye towards what he did to Neliel but this is too much. He has outlived his usefulness and I will have to make an example of him. They can kill each other off after they are no longer useful to me." Aizen said.

"What about Kuchiki Rukia?" Tōsen asked.

"Well, we will just have to move up our plans a bit." Aizen answered.

_**

* * *

X-Time-skip-1-week-X

* * *

**_

Karin wasn't having the best of times. Yuzu couldn't see their invisible opponent, making her extremely scared as she was being held hostage by Grand fisher and Rukia herself was useless, mainly because her Kido were so weak that they didn't even tickle the dammed Hollow.

Karin felt relived that Ichigo had already visited their mother earlier as he had urgent work apparently. For as long as she could remember Ichigo could always see sprits and if what Rukia said was true then Fisher would have attacked him in a heart beat.

Suddenly all of them, even Fisher, stopped dead. The spiritual pressure in the air increased to a frightening level. It only worried them more when they could sense another individual with equal if not more power.

"What the hell is that?" Karin asked.

Suddenly they heard the death screams of Grand Fisher and saw the telltale sounds of a hollow being purified. But they had not been able to see who had killed Fisher.

Rukia didn't answer. The shinigami sent to find her was suddenly knocked out. Then everything went black. They could not sense anything around them but retained their sensation of touch.

"Oh, shit," Rukia said covering helplessly as the reiatsu immediately pounded relentlessly into her.

'_This is at least twice a captain's reiatsu.'_ She thought desperately.

"Good day Kuchiki-san." A friendly voice whispered into her ear.

She turned around but was immediately grabbed by the neck and raised up. She then felt an intense pain in her stomach as if some one was drilling straight through her stomach. Finally after what seemed like hours the pain left and her hand unconsciously moved to her uninjured stomach.

"Amazing isn't it. Urahara is a true genius. Safe storage of objects inside an actual soul." The figure said.

"Don't worry you are not going to die. You still have a very important role in the things to come but I can't have you remember all of this so…."

She was then knocked unconscious and her and Karin's memories of the past five minutes were altered. The figure retreated towards another figure.

"Was it there?" It asked.

"Yes. It's hard to believe that something so small is so powerful." The first replied.

"Urahara is arriving. We should leave." It said and the two figures left the area.

_**X-Time-Skip-10-Min-X**_

Rukia watched as the shinigami sent to retrieve her left. Karin was with Yuzu. She sighed and couldn't shake the feeling that some thing was off. Something had happened and she was not sure just what. Soul society had not detected anything and that was a bonus but after this incident it won't be long till….

Urahara and Isshin came running to the spot where they had sensed the reiatsu.

"Shit we are too late. They already took the Hōgyoku. When I finally get my hands on them…" Urahara said.

"Get on the list Urahara." Isshin said as he went to check on his family to ensure that they were not harmed.

'_The future is quickly changing from what Ichigo told us. Too many events have already been changed. I warned them from changing things too much and now….'_Urahara thought darkly as he went off making plans for the now uncertain future.

* * *

"Aizen, Tōsen you two are late." Yamamoto said.

"Forgive us but we had urgent work that couldn't be postponed." Aizen replied completely hiding the satisfaction he was feeling.

"Very well now that we are all present let the meeting began. Soi Fon give us you're report." Yamamoto said.

"There has been an unusual concentration of hollows in Karakura town. Too many hollows. Also the shinigami assigned to the town is MIA but all of the missions given have been taken care of." Soi Fon reported.

"Do we know what happened to her?" Aizen asked.

"Yes it seems that she gave her powers to a young human girl. A Kurosaki Karin." Soi Fon reported.

"And her condition?" Yamamoto asked, opening one eye and leaning forward a bit to hear her response.

"She is in a Gigai and is slowly recovering her power." Soi Fon reported.

"What about the kid?" asked Shunsui.

"She seems to be coping well to the situation." Soi Fon Said.

"What of her family?" Toshiro asked.

"Her mother is deceased and her father runs a clinic. She has an older brother and a fraternal Twin. They seem to be unaware of her activities." Soi Fon answered.

"It is the ruling of central 46 that a captain and a vice-captain be sent to retrieve her. As it now stands who will go to the human world?" Yamamoto asked.

"I think that it would be best if Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji go as they both know Rukia the best." Aizen suggested.

"I agree. It would be the most logical decision. But what of the girl?" Mayuri said.

"The girl is not to be killed. She is only a child and so only her powers will be striped from her by destroying her soul chain and soul sleep. Her memories need not be erased as she is still young and no one else knows. If that is all then this meeting is adjured. The people going to the human world will be….." Yamamoto finished.

_**

* * *

End

* * *

**_

**YO this is my attempt at a cliff as well as giving me time to make a few last minute changes.**

**LET'S GO OVER SOME KNOWN FACTS-**

**The Hōgyoku has been extracted.**

**Aaroniero is dead and Kain and all those devoured are now visoreds.**

**Shinji, Urahara, Kain and Isshin know about the future.**

**If**** soul society doesn't accept Ichigo and his friends then Ichigo is more then willing to take Aizen's place.**

**And finally PLEASE REVIEW**

**How do you like it. Please review. The more you review the faster I will update.**

**

* * *

OMAKE.

* * *

**

Ichigo noticed a dark skinned man leaning against the barrier. He entered the barrier knowing that the man had yet to completely conquer his inner hollow

He appeared before the man a flash of black distortion, not unlike the entry of a hollow into human world.

The man before him sat on a rock, with his head knelt down staring at the ground; he initially didn't even acknowledge the presence of the visored.

The man's face revealed the similar lines to that of the orange haired kid, except his hair was blackened and his skin bore the same kind of burnt shading. His skin was so dark that the outline of his clan's swirling symbol couldn't be seen upon his left arm. His eyes were also shaded but with yellow irises. His head rose to stare at the being before him as if he were staring at a mirror of his past.

"How are you, brother of mine?" Kaien spoke in a tone that was devoid of its signature cheeriness as if it were the absence of life itself.

"I'm afraid I am not you're brother , but you're nephew." Ichigo illustrated.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!How can the heavens curse me with such relatives?!" Kain immediately went into a crying fit worthy of Genma Saotome.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"That ugly mug… that permanent scowl… and the way you're acting… that means my nephew is an emo too!!"

"**DIE!!**"


	5. The True Arrancar

_**I DON'T OWN BLEACH .THOUGH I WISH I DID. **_

**Thoughts **'_Wow._'

Zanpakuto whispering "**Wow**".

Hollow _**"****wow**__**."**_

**CHAPTOR 5

* * *

**

**The True Arrancar**

It ran through the desert. The white, catlike being knew that it was in trouble. The pickings had gotten rather slim lately and rather that risk regressing he decided to go deeper into Hueco Mundo.

But that had been where his luck had run out.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez had run afoul a Vasto Lorde.

Barragan Luisenbarn had been prowling the sands when he had been attacked by the over zealous adjuchas. Originally he had been in Las Noches but with the recent actions against him by Ulquiorra Schiffer, all that had changed. He was planning on taking care of that threat by killing Ulquiorra but he was not foolish enough to do it alone.

Neither of them had been transformed into arrancar yet but it was only a matter of time now. Aizen had already gained the Hōgyoku and now would return once his business with the shinigami was finished. So he needed to kill Ulquiorra before that. Originally, he had been planning on recruiting a fellow Vasto Lorde but now all that mattered was destroying the insect that had attacked him.

Barragan charged up a cero but before he even finished firing, Grimmjow started burrowing his way down through the sand. Barragan followed firing the cero to enlarge the tunnel that Grimmjow was leaving behind. He would not let this insult pass.

* * *

Karin had read Rukia's note and couldn't believe it. When Karin had fought that Gillian with the four-eyes, she had seen that Rukia had been spooked. Karin had really not understood just why Rukia had been so scared until she had read the note. Then it had all made sense. She was now running towards where she felt Rukia was. She could feel four-eyes…Uryu stalling things but she knew that he was no match for them.

At the scene itself there were four people present. Two were Uryu and Rukia while the other two were clearly the shinigami sent to retrieve her. One was a woman with hazel-blonde hair and exceptionally large breasts. She made no obvious efforts to conceal the latter, wearing loose-fitting robes that expose much of her cleavage. The other was a very short boy whose height was comparable to that of Rukia Kuchiki's. He had spiky silver-white hair and teal-emerald eyes. He wore the standard captain's clothing, save for a green baldric around his shoulders which held Hyōrinmaru, his zanpakutō.

"The time for talk is over. Whatever you have to say, say it with your sword." Uryu said as he took on a defensive position.

"Matsumoto." Toshiro said nodding to his Vice Captain.

Getting the hint she stepped forward and took charge. "Growl, **_Haineko (Ash cat)_**," Matsumoto said, her blade melted away, leaving naught but a cloud of ash in its wake. Her powers were perhaps the most flexible of shikais.

When she released, the blade dissolved into ash. In combat, Matsumoto could control the movement of the ash, and cut anything it lands on by moving the hilt. The ash was also solid enough to be used as a shield to block enemy attacks. But all she was trying to do now was to disable the boy in front of her. But Quincy's were the unchallenged masters at manipulating spirit particles. The same thing that made up the ashes.

They landed on Uryu, creating painful cuts and scratches but drawing very little blood before they retreated. Uryu looked at Matsumoto and shook his head. He raised his right hand, the one with the glove and simply held it out. To Matsumoto's shock and horror, the ash cloud stopped retreating and started to gather around his fist.

She did her best to regain control but it was all for naught. Her control over her shikai was gone as fast as sake in the eleventh division. Finally, the ash gathered had turned bright blue and he formed a bow and arrow that he fired at Matsumoto.

"Quincy," she whispered. "You are a Quincy."

That was all she managed to say before she was hit by the arrow and knocked backwards. Toshiro rushed to the aide of his lieutenant and checked on her condition. To his immense relief, he found that she was just knocked out. He immediately turned towards the Quincy and what he found shocked him just as much as it did Rukia. For the Quincy was no where in sight. There was no trace of him and if it wasn't for the slight bruise on Matsumoto's head, there wouldn't have been any evidence that the Quincy ever had been there.

It was at that precise moment that Karin appeared. She looked and saw Rukia and a white haired kid standing next to some woman. Toshiro instantly recognized the newest intruder. She was the girl that they had been sent for. He was already weary, what with the Quincy somewhere around and decided to try being diplomatic.

"Kurosaki Karin. I have been sent from Soul Society to retrieve Rukia and to remove your shinigami powers. Please surrender and I will make sure that the process is done as painlessly as possible." He said.

Toshiro knew a fight when he saw one. He knew that the girl… Karin would not give up and sure enough,

"What will happen to Rukia?" She asked.

"She will be put on trial and if she is found innocent then we will help her recover her powers. She will be back on patrol in no time." He said.

"And if she is found guilty?" She asked knowing what the answer would be.

"….then she will be executed." He said.

"No she won't because I won't let you take her." She said taking a stance.

"Give up. I am a captain." Toshiro told her.

"Really? Then it's going to be fun_ beating_ you." she replied.

Toshiro ignored this, gazing calmly at the girl. For a long moment, they both stood there, tensed for action, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Karin smirked. That cat woman, Yoruichi had taught her a technique to move at high speeds. They had met shortly after the Gillian had retreated, when she had pestered Urahara for some training. There, in Urahara's shop, they had practiced endlessly until she had mastered the technique. She had taken to it like a duck to water and could even keep up with Yoruichi. She was well on her way to being the junior goddess of flash or so she was told.

Toshiro blinked as Karin suddenly disappeared. At first he thought that she had run away like the Quincy but it was then that his instincts acted up. Toshiro turned, relying on his intuition, and blocked the strike. The two exchanged several quick sword blows before jumping away.

Toshiro was definitely rattled. He had never seen any one move so fast. Only the goddess of flash was said to be able to move that fast. Also his ice blade was a direct assault blade. But his opponent seemed to have the advantage of speed. He could not hit her but she could hit him. He would have to think fast but if worst came to worst he could use bankai. He was sure that she had not achieved that……had she?

The battle continued, with sword constantly clashing against sword. Karin clearly had the upper hand so far, although she had to fight hard to keep that advantage. But Karin also knew that Toshiro hadn't even released his bankai yet. Karin still had a few tricks up her sleeves, but if Toshiro decided to take this seriously, she would definitely be hard pressed to keep up.

Toshiro, making up his mind, released his hold on his spiritual energy. He decided to end it as fast as he could.

"Set upon the frozen heavens, **_Hyōrinmaru_ (literally 'ice ring')**." He shouted releasing his blade.

Hyōrinmaru itself remained the same, but gained a crescent-shaped blade attached to the hilt by a chain. Karin still felt that she had a chance but what she didn't know was that Hyōrinmaru allowed Hitsugaya to control water and ice.

The slashes created by Hyōrinmaru gives off an immense amount of spirit power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice vaguely shaped like Hyōrinmaru's dragon spirit. The dragon flies at opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. The chain-blade also freezes anything Hitsugaya traps with it.

They exchanged attacks, Karin now put on the defensive. She charged cautiously aimed a slash to his head, which he easily blocked and he followed it with a few medium fast stabs and slashes.

'_Damn it. This is getting too much.'_ Karin thought.

Toshiro then pressed on the attack. He swung his sword over his head and slashed out. Karin dodged and appeared behind Toshiro, with her Zanpakuto above her head. But he turned, slashing out his blade and blocked the attack.

The sound of metal clashing against each other with force could be heard as Karin was slightly pushed back. They then charged, both pushing their blades against each other. Their strength was equal. The clash of swords continued as Sparks flew, they broke of only to attack each other again. Blocking, parrying and attacking. Each trying to find a weakness in the other.

'_It is time to take it up a notch.' _Toshiro thought.

The Ice dragon charged at Karin, freezing all in its frozen path. It was fast but not that fast. Karin ducked to the left and shunpoed near Toshiro delivering a vicious uppercut to the Captain. But he just flipped back and charged at her again. She then kicked high and when it was blocked, she quickly grabbed the Captain and threw him on a tree with all of her strength. She then charged at him and punched him with full force.

Toshiro knew that if he used his Zanpakuto at such a close range it could kill her so he decided to use an alternative.

"**Bakudou no Rokujuu Ichi: Rikujyoukourou** (Binding Art #61: Six Rods Prison of Light)." Suddenly six rods of light slammed into Karin's mid section, holding her in place. This was an effective Kido in which the opponent, once targeted, is restrained by concentrated reiatsu. This concentrated reiatsu applies pressure from six directions in order to restrain the opponent and potentially crush their bones.

But as he had not used the incantation, it was considerably less powerful. She was already breaking free and would have done so if Toshiro hadn't used another kido spell.

"O Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, March on to the south! **Hadou no Sanjuu Ichi: Shakkahou** (Destructive Art #31: Shot of Red Fire)." He said and a fire ball was launched at Karin. This was a low level Kidou generally mastered by academy students, in which after a short chant the target is hit by an amber red explosion. A powerful Kidou if the explosion hits the target full on, and is basically a weaker but shorter version of Soukatsui.

There was an explosion and immediately he brought up his guard to block the incoming strike. Karin had used the _utsusemi_ (empty cicada, in reference to their molting), which allowed the user to move out of harm's way while leaving an afterimage behind to escape the first Kido spell. She had then attempted to use _senka _(Flash Blossom), a flash step combined with a spin to quickly move behind the enemy, followed by a combination of two quick thrusts while Toshiro was distracted.

However Toshiro was a captain for a reason and he proved it.

"Guess I have to completely defeat you don't I?" He said.

He took aim and said "O Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! **Bakudou no Kyuu: Dageki** (Binding Art #9: Strike)." knowing he had little time he immediately let loose Hyōrinmaru.

Karin was engulfed in red light, completely paralyzing her. She recovered but it was too late to dodge the ice Dragon that was approaching her.

'_I'm sorry Rukia. If only I was stronger.' _She thought closing her eyes.

'**Karin.'**She opened her eyes and was shocked to find the attack slowing in the air. Time slowed down and came to a stop. Toshiro stood frozen half way in his attack. Rukia stood at the side, an expression of horror could be seen on her face.

That voice was familiar, even though she'd never heard it before. Then she realized just who or rather what had spoken to her.

Then she appeared. Standing at 6'1", a lean wiry frame. She had delicate Asian features and smooth white skin. Her figure was androgynous as were her movements. She walked fluidly and silently with the grace of a predator. She was dressed in a black dress-suit, white shirt and a black tie. Her face was hidden under her large fedora hat and her hands were covered with leather gloves. She was smiling and her eyes became half closed as a amused grin adorned her face. However, despite her polite manners and almost ever present smile there was a menacing aura that surrounded her. She made Karin feel unsettled and felt 'shivers' go down her spine. Her smile was like a wolf's that had cornered its prey and was preparing to pounce.

'**Yes Karin. I am indeed the spirit of your Zanpakuto. Fighting a captain and lasting this long without releasing is an accomplishment that not many can boast of.'** Her Zanpakuto said to her.

"But it wasn't enough and because of that…" she began but was interrupted.

'**Karin, do you want to win?'**the Zanpakuto asked.

"Yes." She answered.

'**Then call my name and show him our power.'**

"But I don't know…."

'**Yes you do. Think and remember.'**

She felt power flow from her Zanpakuto, energizing her and retreat back into the blade just waiting….. no begging for release. She was stronger and felt as she could take on just about anything.

'**That is only a fraction of our power. Say my name and release it.'**

"End their existence, _**CHOKUSHI **_(Direct death)." Karin shouted.

The Zanpakuto in her hands transformed even as the attack neared her. The blade and hilt separated into a thousand tiny fragments, which then flew away from her, leaving her seemingly defenseless. Just as suddenly as they scattered, the fragments regrouped and formed an invisible cloud around her that was absorbed into her body.

As the massive ice dragon slowly started to approached her, Karin could make out small points as well as thin glowing reddish black lines that extend from those points that extend all over the body of the dragon as well as every thing else. She wondered if there was something wrong with her eyes. The avatar of her zanpakuto walked past her and pointed to the lines.

"**There is nothing wrong with your eyes. What you see are the eventual fated destruction of an object or entity expressed as small points on the object or entity's body and as thin glowing reddish black lines that extend from those points and crawl over the body. Along with this perception I also grant you the ability to trace the lines with any sharp object and in doing so effectively realizing the fated destruction of the victim causing it to be cut along those lines."**

"**Because this destruction is destined, this method of injury ignores any of the victim's defenses, armor, Kido protection, and so forth are all useless. While a line symbolizes "damage" along that part of the body, a dot symbolizes the totality of that body's damage, and by extension, "existence". When a dot is pierced, the victim's **_**concept**_** is destroyed. This method of killing is absolute as it bypasses anything and everything except direct reincarnation into the mortal world, and can even be used against a collective entity. As it erases existence, then by extension, I can also destroy non-physical things, such as Kido spells or Kido based attacks."**

She then smiled. **"However you still can't see the dots as you can only see them if you achieve Bankai."**

"What good is this if I don't have ANYTHING to **cut** the lines with?" Karin Shouted

"**Then make something to cut the lines with. Tell me Karin what is the blade that you fear the most? Why not share that fear with every one else?"**

Karin thought about it. What did she fear… a sword? Spear? No…. It was then she remembered.

As a little girl she had been taken to the hospital to get her monthly shots. She had wandered deeper into the hospital and had wandered into a balcony overseeing a hospital operating room. She was about to leave when they came in. For the next hour she watched, too afraid to runaway, as the doctors opened up the body and operated on it. Finally her father came and rescued her but since then she had developed a deep phobia of scalpels.

**S****calpel**, a small but extremely sharp instrument used for surgery, anatomical dissection, and various arts and crafts. Best used for more precise cuts then with larger blades. The scalpel is held with the tips of the first and second fingers and the tip of the thumb with the handle resting on the fleshy base of the index finger and thumb. This is widely considered useless in combat, despite its more practical usage. But it was just what she needed.

Immediately four scalpels appeared in between her fingers in each hand. While most shikais are ordinary-looking, physical weapons, her weapons were glowing constructs that seem to be made of energy. Her scalpels glowed white and were perfectly adjusted for her. She just knew that she could wield all the scalpels as good as any doctor could use a single one.

As the medium-strength attack approached she slashed at, cutting more then a few lines. This caused the attack to shatter out wards and causing Toshiro to be showered in a spray of ice shards. The captain was not badly injured however, having anticipated the incoming shards, he had used an extremely quick kido spell to melt most of the shards. But he had severely underestimated her and was now paying the price. He was covered in cuts and bruises.

She then charged at him in much the same way as before. They locked blades locked only to jump back as they didn't want to be hit by the other's attack. She then jumped high and almost flew past him and landed behind him. Then she slashed out at his exposed back. Toshiro jumped out of the way but he was caught at the end of one of the scalpels. The wound was not deep nor was it on a line, but it was a distraction. One he could not afford.

He immediately countered by using a binding spell "**Bakudou no Rokujuu San: sajō sabaku** (Binding Art #63: Chainlike Desert.)"

The Kido caused Karin to be wrapped from the neck down in a thick chain. He then fired the next Kido.

"O Lord, mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man, truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! **Hadou no Sanjuu San: Soukatsui** (Destructive Art #33: Blue Fire Crash Down)."

This kido fired a column of blue fire at Karin in a similar manner to 31, but over a wider area and with more power. Despite its power, this Kido was considered by many to be a low level Kido due to its simplicity. Although also very powerful, this Kidou however, required a long chant before use if the user hadn't mastered it.

As the river of fire flew at Karin, she broke free of the restraints and jumped into the sky, just as Toshiro planned. He then let fly a huge ice dragon that rushed at Karin. She was about to dodge when Toshiro shipnoed behind her and kicked her towards the speeding dragon. Karin had no chance to avoid it. The dragon caught her in its mouth and bit her as hard as it could. It then slammed into the ground forming a big crater and a massive dust cloud.

When the dust settled, Toshiro could see the limp figure of Karin lying in the ground. He hoped that he did not hurt her too badly. She only wanted to save her friend Rukia and he admired such loyalty and friendship. He was about to signal to the 4th division when he saw Karin and immediately brought his guard up.

Karin was in a lot of pain. She slowly got up cried out in pain as some of her bones were broken. The dragon's teeth had also done some damage. She then looked over to Toshiro. Suddenly coming up with an idea, she threw two scalpels at Toshiro. Toshiro dodged it and was about to knock her out when the attack hit him. The nature of the powers of Karin's release gave her a certain degree of control over her weapons. She could form a limited amount of weapons and all weapons formed could be summoned back to her. While she could not control the path of her weapons she could however direct them to a degree.

Toshiro very suddenly found himself impaled in the back and was sent flying forward as she re summoned the weapons. She attacked the captain, sending a slash at him creating a large gash on his chest when the scalpel hit him. He punched her and jumped backwards to give himself some breathing space. He looked up just in time to see her attack.

Karin, meanwhile, appeared to have learned from her previous mistakes. She didn't charge in like before but instead attacked from a distance using the scalpels and recalling them back. Toshiro soon found himself loosing the battle. He had lost a good bit of blood and was slashed in a lot of places. He could no longer dodge and was backed into a corner. Having no other alternative he used a quick kido spell

"**Bakudou no Sanjuu san: marui tate** (Binding Art #39: Circular Shield)."

A shield formed in front of him giving him time to recover. Quickly he fired the next spell.

"**Bakudou no Ichi: Sai** (Binding Art #1: Obstruction)."

It was a low level Kido that forces the targets arms behind them, preventing them from using them. This spell is good for Shinigami that would prefer to restrain the opponent, but generally only worked against weaker opponents.

Karin was in no way weak but with all the fighting they had done, she was weakened enough for it to work. After a few minutes of struggling she collapsed on the ground. Karin did not have any energy to continue but the same was not true for Toshiro. He slowly walked towards her and looked at Karin. She tried to get up but she was then hit by two needles from behind. It was Matsumoto. She was pointing a gun like device at Karin and pressed a button on it.

The needles then melted and the liquid flowed into her, dissolving her Soul Sleep and soul chain, destroying them completely. The liquid was then immediately absorbed into her body and her wounds started to close up. The process also knocked her unconscious.

"Matsumoto, alert the 4th division and take Kuchiki into custody." Toshiro said as he slowly walked towards her.

"What about the girl?" She asked.

Toshiro was about to open his mouth to respond when they felt it.

But before anyone could do anything a brown blur appeared and took the young Kurosaki away. For Toshiro this was conformation. The speed, the underhanded tactics, the quick thinking, she was definitely the student of Yoruichi. He cursed him self for underestimating her so much. The next time he was going to go all out with Bankai. If there was a next time. But he really doubted that.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice his vice captain smirking and looking at him knowingly.

'_So the Ice prince finally found himself a princess who can apparently match him to a degree.' _She thought. Oh yes, she was going to have fun with this. '_Just wait till the women's association hears about this. Hinamori is going to freak out.'_

"We can't do any more here. Matsumoto, her powers were stripped from her and she was **sent home**. Nothing else happened." Toshiro said stressing the last words and also looked at the Kuchiki making his intentions very clear.

"Yes Captain." Matsumoto said and opened the gate.

The three of them walked into it and Rukia took one last look before it closed. Toshiro on his part didn't know just why he hid the involvement of Shihōin Yoruichi or that Quincy, but he had a feeling that it would be important later on.

'_Maybe I will see her again.'_ He thought and didn't notice the sly expression on Matsumoto's face as she looked at him.

* * *

Grimmjow burst out of the sand, falling down several feet and landed on his feet before he felt the monstrous reiatsu behind him. He jumped out of the way just as a cero impacted the area he was just standing in.

"_**Finally, I've cornered you."**_ The Vasto Lorde said.

The Vasto Lorde's body was skeletal appearance, with his mask shaped like a skull with a crown and his hands being nothing but bones. There were two armbands on his arms. Barragan's body was draped in a black cloak, with a pitch-black fur line around his neck, giving him a macabre, Grim Reaper-like appearance. His feet were shaped like pointed-toe boots. He had what looked like a crack on his right eye part of the mask.

"_**Am I supposed to be scared? I mean, are you even a Vasto Lorde? You seem too weak to be one."**_ Grimmjow said. No one ever accused him of being bright.

Barragan didn't take that well, causing him to release his reiatsu making Grimmjow really regret taunting the titan. _**"I am Barragan Luisenbarn and I shall enjoy eating you."**_

"_**Like hell you will. If any one is going to be doing the eating it's going to be me."**_ Grimmjow growled.

"_**You? Eat me?"**_ Barragan laughed. _**"Go ahead then. Try and kill me."**_

Grimmjow crouched low and leapt forward to attack, a cero already charging in his closed mouth. Barragan disappeared and reappeared in front of the panther and was about to bring his bony hand down when Grimmjow opened his mouth and fired his cero. Barragan was taken by surprise, the power of the cero sending him flying into the sand.

Barragan got up unaffected and responded in kind, bring up his hand, a cero beginning to form on the end of his claw. Grimmjow charged up his own, pouring all of his power into this one, making it more powerful than he'd ever made it before. He knew that running was not an option and that he had to fight to survive.

He let his cero fly at the same time Barragan did, the two doom blasts rushed at each other and rushed past each other. Grimmjow may have been an idiot but he was a sneaky idiot. He had fired his cero just to the side of the one approaching him. He knew that Barragan simply didn't have the speed to dodge it. And sure enough Grimmjow's cero hit the surprised Barragan but Grimmjow completely avoided the Vasto Lorde's cero using his speed.

Barragan took the full hit of Grimmjow's cero, the power scorching his body and glassing the sand around him. It was no where near enough but Barragan had still taken one hell of a hit.

"_**Is that all."**_ He said getting up the wounds already healing. _**"I never thought that an Adjuchas' cero would be so weak, but maybe it is just you."**_

"_**Weak? I'll show you weak."**_ Grimmjow shouted as he charged at the Vasto Lorde.

Darting forward faster than ever before, Grimmjow lashed out at Barragan with his claws. But Barragan calmly raised his hand and grabbed on to the panther's tail causing it to blacken as the rot effect took effect. He then yanked the cat backwards and rammed him into the ground. He then formed a fist and brought it down intending to smash through the Adjuchas's mask. But Grimmjow had already recovered and slashed out at the said fist. Hide met claw and in the end claw won. Injured, Barragan pulled his hand back and threw the infidel into a tree.

Grimmjow was stunned by the impact and couldn't see the cero heading his way. At the last minute, he realized the danger he was in and tried to react but it was too little too late. The cero hit Grimmjow's lower body and completely engulfed him. In a last ditch effort to survive, he released what was left of his reiatsu to try and dissipate the cero.

His efforts worked and though he was cooked from the inside out, he had managed to halt the rot effect. He was still alive. Although the last would not be permanent if Barragan had anything to say about it.

Slowly approaching his prey Barragan was fully intending to finish him off when he was hit by a cero. Normally this would not have been a problem, but with his resent fight and the power behind the cero, it hurt him…a lot.

"_**Aaarrrgg. Who dares…?"**_ He didn't finish as he was hit by a Bara.

"_**I do."**_ The new comer said.

Barragan turned around and got a good look at the interloper. The hollow was in the shape of a horned humanoid lizard, white with an open heart markings along the left and right side of the mask. The hollow had bird like feet while the upper body was remarkably humanoid. Spikes protruded from the shoulders, and a mane of spiky orange hair went down the back. It had a tail tipped in black with black lines that ran the length of it.

On its side was an arrancar. She looked like a fully-grown woman, her mask a skull on the top of her head with a pair of horns jutting out. Green hair flowed down her back and she was wearing the Espada uniform. She was clearly a VERY powerful arrancar. A Vasto Lorde class arrancar. Her Zanpakuto lay on her side with a green hilt and sheath.

"_**Have you been sent by Aizen?"**_ Barragan asked. The arrancar was just too powerful to have been created naturally. She had to have been created by the Hōgyoku.

"_**We've come here on our own."**_ The hollow said.

"_**I wasn't talking to you Adjuchas."**_ Barragan said.

"_**And I wasn't talking to you weakling."**_ It said and calmly walked towards the downed Grimmjow, ignoring the fuming Vasto Lorde.

"_**This is by far the funniest situation you have gotten your self into Grimmjow."**_ He chuckled.

"_**Shut up. And who are you?"**_ Grimmjow asked as he tried to struggle to his feet.

"_**Just a friend. My names Ichigo. You wanted to become a Vasto Lorde right?"**_ Ichigo asked.

"_**Damn right I do."**_ Grimmjow said as he finally got on his feet. Barragan was about to attack but he was stopped by a look from Nel.

"_**It all depends on you really."**_ Ichigo said. _**"An Adjuchas can only grow stronger to a limit. After that they won't grow stronger and as a result they won't evolve. There are ways past that and one way to get past that little problem is to devour…"**_ He said and fired a powerful cero at Barragan sending him flying, _**"A Vasto Lorde."**_

"_**You BASTARD. I will KILL YOU."**_ The enraged Barragan screamed.

"_**No you won't. You simply don't have the power to."**_ Ichigo calmly replied.

"_**You are only an Adjuchas."**_ Barragan growled.

"_**No, I am not."**_ He said.

Ichigo's form suddenly became warped and twisted. Darkness erupted all around him and things grew out of his body only to be reabsorbed. The transformation was as horrifying as it was disturbing but finally it was done. The shadows were ripped apart and blood began gushing all over the sand. Some relief was felt when the transformation was complete but that relief was dashed away when they saw what now stood in the place of the Hollow. What they were looking at resembled nothing more then a true demon for there was no other words to describe it.

It looked like a black and white skeletal demon on steroids with blades coming out of its body. Its massive size and armored hide made it almost impossible to hurt it. The feet were now clawed and were jointed like that of a dinosaur. Its legs now had black tipped knife-like spikes on them and the knees were even more vicious looking. Another set had grown from the bones in its rib cage, making its armored chest more black then brown, getting progressively longer the closer they got to the neck protecting it.

A single bone tail swung lazily behind it, dragging the bladed edge on the ice floor. It was mostly muscular humanoid in shape. Two torn up malformed wings grew out from its back while from its spine, numerous spikes were protruding and were partially covered by a main of orange black hair that grew from its head all the way to its back. Its eyes were yellow and were glowing as if it was burning with the fire of the sun itself. On its hands were horrid black tipped claws and the forearms had long bladed spiked. But that was nothing compared to its energy. It was like a black consuming void and was flowing around him giving him a dark aura with a spectral image of something terrifying behind him.

"_**My powers include instant adaptability, regeneration as well as self mutation and power compression. That is why you didn't sense me. Good bye Barragan, it was nice knowing you."**_ Ichigo said and appeared right next to Barragan. He then fired a powerful cero at point blank distance.

The Hollow had no chance of evading and the devastating attack hit him causing a good amount of damage. However the strike didn't kill him, instead just crippled him temporarily.

"_**I don't need your help."**_ Grimmjow growled.

"_**Yes you don't."**_ Ichigo agreed. _**"But I had a few issues with him that I needed to take care off. Now show me just why you don't need my help."**_ He said as Barragan slowly got up.

Grimmjow charged, leaping on top of the Vasto Lorde, embedding his claws into Barragans shoulders. Ignoring the pain from his blackening claws, he charged up cero charging in his mouth. Barragan tried to get a grip on the panther hollow but the superior agility of the weaker hollow won out in the end. Grimmjow fired his cero and tore Barragan a new hole. Barragan shrieked in pain and lost focus.

Using his enemy's distraction, Grimmjow pull a chunk of flesh out of the Vasto Lorde, and swallow it. Barragan roared out in pain and rage. He reached back to try and grab the Adjuchas but Grimmjow had already jumped off. The moment he landed something unexpected happened. Grimmjow evolved causing a cloud of sand to obscure him.

The reiatsu level soared as the panther hollow changed and with a massive roar that created shockwaves in the air, the cloud of dust cleared, revealing the newest Vasto Lorde within. The new form wasn't much different from his old arrancar release, Ichigo thought idly.

He was a humanoid skeletal panther creature with powerful blades at his hands and feet. His tail wiped around him with sending waves of reiatsu surging all around him. His hands were humanoid and clenched with anticipation of finishing off his former tormenter and joy at achieving his ambition. This evolution had further augmented his speed drastically and gave him an inhuman agility, flexibility and movements to match that made him almost impossible to hit.

His armor now was covered in denticles, and was therefore as rough as sandpaper. Most point backward, so it could be used to inflict wounds on anything that touches it and would shred the hands of anyone foolish enough to grab hold of him. It also served to reduce drag, making running more efficient. The denticles also allow him to move silently compared to others, boosting his stealth abilities.

He immediately dived out of the way of a cero Barragan fired at him.

"_**Is that all you got?"**_ Grimmjow taunted Barragan as he dived behind a medium sized rock.

Grimmjow knew he'd gone too far when Barragan had fired a massive cero at him.

'_Okay, note to self, never question the abilities of a Vasto Lorde ever again_.' He thought before he dashed away from Barragan again using a new rock as a shield so as to avoid meeting the same fate as the previous one. Grimmjow dodged to the right, trying to keep him in sight.

Slashing the air with his paws/hands, he sent four energy claws at him, knocking Barragan right into a tree, causing it to come crashing down on him. However he had used sonido at the last minute avoiding the brunt of the damage. After surviving long enough to evolve into a Vasto Lorde, Barragan had developed a very tactical mind. Furthermore he had developed a powerful memory with the years he spent trying to survive and as such the same tactics never worked twice on him.

Grimmjow had to dodge again as he reappeared behind him and sent blasts of energy his way. Dodging, he noted that the three blasts had been weaker then usual.

'_What is he up to?'_ Grimmjow thought.

Another disturbing fact about Barragan was that he was VERY creative with his powers. Raising his left hand, he created a cero and pointed it at Grimmjow. Grimmjow made to dodge and fell into Barragan's trap as he triggered an earthquake at his feet that sent him crashing to the ground. Thick pillars of black gas suddenly erupted, surrounding the panther hollow which he then tried to counter with his own powers. The results of the first and second blasts.

"_**Is that all **__**you**__** got?"**_ Barragan asked as the pillars closed in on Grimmjow.

Giving up Grimmjow tried to create a cero out only to find out that the pillars absorbed energy.

"_**These pillars devour energy. I may not be able to hit you as well but the moment the gas hits you, you will rot and die."**_ Barragan said as he smirked.

"_**It's not over yet."**_ Grimmjow said and he twirled around while moving through the pillars, using the denticles to shred the air around him. The pillars were made of gas and he was freed as he never once touched the gas. However he was also disoriented due to his efforts.

He dropped down and fired a cero causing the ground beneath Barragan to explode. But Barragan had already anticipated that and had used sonido to close the gap in between them. Grimmjow dodged the skeletal fist and fired an energy slash at Barragan. He managed to sever Barragan's cloak but it was more of a show piece then a weapon.

"_**Surrender and I will make it quick."**_ Barragan said.

Grimmjow just smiled widely. _**"Did you know that anything as effective as a drill when it spins at high pressures?"**_

Barragan's eyes widened as Grimmjow let loose a number of largely destructive 'darts' from his elbows at him. Grimmjow then jumped away to prevent getting knocked off his feet from the force of the projectiles.

Barragan dodged out of the way, rolling under the darts. Focusing on an idea in his mind, he used the debris to give him some cover to send a few ceros at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow turned just in time to counter the massive number of ceros from Barragan with a hastily fired Bara. _**"You really need to do better then this."**_ Grimmjow said as he fought in an attempt to distract him.

"_**I won't fall for that."**_ Barragan yelled as he sent a cero and a Bara towards him. The Bara exploded, creating a dust cloud blinding him, while the cero continued on heading strait towards him.

'_Shit, getting hit by that would be like being run over by a truck.' _Grimmjow thought as he finally noticed the cero.

Of the hollows he had fought, Barragan had the strongest ceros. Due to the power and force, it would easily tear open his armor like a tissue.

"_**A Cero? How original. You're creativity leaves me in awe. How do you keep coming up with all of this?"**_ he taunted as he dodged behind a tree to keep from being blown up.

"_**Shut up!"**_ Barragan yelled. _**"If you want originality then how about this."**_ he said as he threw a fist full of sand into Grimmjow's eyes. The effects were immediate. Grimmjow lost his sight completely.

Barragan then tried to blast him with a cero while he tried to dodge again, but Barragan's anger put a lot of power behind this one. An earthquake started where the blast struck, due to the ground rotting out from beneath him, knocking him off his feet. It was the chance that Barragan was waiting for.

"_**Oh no…"**_ Grimmjow whispered. He wasn't able to see nor was he able to smell reiatsu properly, as there was too much of it in the air. But it was good enough for him to sense the enraged Barragan approaching him.

"_**Ready to die?"**_ Barragan asked him.

He saw Grimmjow smirk and watched in horror as Grimmjow faded away. Grimmjow's armor had also gained an active camouflage system that allowed him to take on the color of his surroundings. While not as effective as true invisibility, it allowed him to be very difficult to see at any distance. It also made his armor reiatsu absorbent, contributing to the difficulty in locating him when he does not want to be found. This active camouflage system is so efficient that it won't be turned off and would operate even if Grimmjow was knocked unconscious. While activated it only fed off the passive reiatsu he gave out but he couldn't keep it turned on indefinitely.

Barragan immediately turned around but it was too late. The faded Grimmjow struck him with his claws and smirked as he tore off Barragan's mask off killing him. Once the body completely vanished, Grimmjow then turned towards Ichigo and Nel.

"_**Now then, I think that I'll fight you as well."**_ Grimmjow grinned. He wouldn't kill them as they did save him, but the chance to fight such a powerful hollow was just too tempting to pass up.

"_**Fine."**_ Ichigo said stunning Grimmjow enough to momentarily stop him in his tracks. Ichigo then sent Nel a look and she left the area to keep a look out.

"_**I want you to join us but I also need a good sparing partner who won't die within a seconds. So, why don't we use settle it with a fight? If I beat you, you'll follow me. If not then we are even."**_

Grimmjow crouched down ready to attack. _**"Now that's my kind of a deal."

* * *

**_

"She will be alright. She only has a few cuts and bruises." Urahara said.

Yoruichi had just rescued her wayward student and was now hovering over her worriedly. If it had been up to her she never would have allowed the girl to go through that. In fact, with Ichigo's absence, she felt that it was up to her to watch over things. But Uryu had arrived a bit too late and now….

"Don't worry. The liquid injected in her was a dissolvent as well as an accelerator. All it did was destroy her soul chain and soul sleep and then the accelerator healed her injuries. The first was a product of Kurotsuchi. The last was probably added due to the promptings of another captain, most lightly Ukitake." He said and watched the thinly veiled relief on his companion's face.

"Will she recover her powers?" Yoruichi asked.

"Of course she will. When she absorbed Kuchiki's powers, her body created an alternate soul chain and soul sleep to deal with the foreign power. That was the only thing that got destroyed. The powers inside of her were unaffected and have probably absorbed all of Rukia's powers by now, growing even stronger. It's her release that amazes me." He said.

"What do you mean?" Yoruichi asked now sufficiently mollified.

"Well, since she was using another soul chain and soul sleep it should have been impossible for her to release her blade unless…." He trailed off.

"Unless?" Yoruichi asked impatiently.

"Unless she was one in a million." He said.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes. Her connection to her Zanpakuto was so strong that she knew the name of her blade even before she was told it. Because of that her Avatar was able to force its way out despite the blocks. What you saw was probably just a fraction of power within her that managed to get through."

"I've never heard of this before. As far as I know these type of people only have a closer connection to their Zanpakutos." Yoruichi said.

"She is a special case. Plus in all of soul society's history only two people not including Karin were able to find out the names of their Zanpakuto without being told it. They are Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai and myself." He said puffing out his chest proudly only to have Yoruichi smack his head.

"Enough with the Ego and…what now?" Yoruichi asked him.

Urahara looked down at Karin and sighed. "Now we help her recover her powers."

Yoruichi watched as Urahara laid the blanket over Karin. "What I meant was what will happen now? A war is coming, but against whom?"

"Sigh. Yes a war is coming, primarily against Aizen. Despite our best efforts, all we have managed to do is to weaken his forces. With luck we can win with minimal losses. And then….well I guess after that it all depends on the Zero division."

"What?" Yoruichi asked totally shocked.

"You don't know? The second war started because Central 46 were the ones who had declared war on the hybrids and the whole of soul society had paid the price for it. Soul Society was left ruined and the Zero Division were decimated. Ichigo was tight lipped about what had happened to the royal family but from what he hinted we can assume the worse."

"What about Yamamoto?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yamamoto is a very excepting man. The fact that the Visoreds can use hollow powers means absolutely nothing to him. So long as they didn't try to eat other souls he didn't particularly care about them. But he was…is a real sticker for rules and well you get the idea. At least he took in mind their services and managed get them exiled as opposed to executed."

"So it all depends on the Royal family. Ichigo is going to approach Yamamoto after the war is over and before the Central 46 is reformed, am I right so far?" She asked him.

"Yes and he has a plan but I don't know what it is. But we can assume that it will be quick and efficient." Urahara said.

Yoruichi sighed, looking at Karin once again. "Are you going to give her hollow powers?"

"It all depends on her. If she regains her powers in time then no. If not…" He left it unfinished. He didn't need to.

"If anything happens to her, so help me, I'll…" She began.

"Get in line, Yoruichi. Get in line. And even if she gains hollow powers, she will still have a long way to go before she matches her brother."

"Tell me more." Yoruichi ordered.

* * *

The fight was short and brutal. Every attack, every punch, every cero, all were blocked, dodged and countered. Ichigo attacked, attacked and attacked some more. He did not let Grimmjow have any time to even breathe. Finally Grimmjow collapsed on the sands.

"_**You're mad."**_ He panted.

"_**Thank goodness for that, because if I wasn't this would probably never work."**_ Ichigo replied.

"_**Time travel? You really expect me to believe that?"**_ Grimmjow asked.

"_**How else would I know all that I know?"**_ Ichigo asked.

"_**Telepathy. Could be one of your hollow powers. You could have just read my mind."**_ Grimmjow grinned.

"_**Your right. I could have, but I still know all this and I am still going to make a big splash in the pond."**_ Grimmjow considered it. _**"There will be a lot of powerful opponents to fight."**_ Ichigo finished and by the grin on Grimmjow's face he knew that he had him.

"_**So what's the plan?"**_ Grimmjow asked.

"_**Now once Aizen uses the Hōgyoku on you, I'll help you and Nel evolve. Won't happen anytime soon but the training will help you get stronger."**_ Ichigo said.

"_**Evolve? An arrancar is the end of the line."**_ Grimmjow said.

"_**No they are just an Adjuchas or a Vasto Lorde who removed their masks to gain shinigami powers. They are only a watered down version of a true Arrancar, the true hybrid."**_ He said.

"_**A true Arrancar?"**_ Grimmjow asked.

"_**A being that does not hunger like a hollow. A being that does not loose its heart like a hollow. A being that does not have an emptiness in its soul like a hollow. A being that has instincts unlike a shinigami. A being that has all of the powers of both a shinigami and a hollow but none of their weaknesses. A being that is the true king of its soul. In all of history only two beings not including myself managed it."**_

"_**I like the sound of that. So?"**_ Grimmjow asked.

"_**So what?"**_ Ichigo asked.

* * *

"How does a true Arrancar evolve? And from what?" Yoruichi asked.

"From three things actually. The first two were documented on a wall deep in Las Noches by the people who built it and as for the third…well I got the first hand account. The first and hardest is a Vasto Lorde. As you know when an Adjuchas evolves, its body and mask shatters revealing the monster inside. Now if the Hollow in question or any hollow for that matter devours a shinigami then most of the reiatsu devoured is absorbed and converted but some of it, say around .1 to .5% remains as shinigami reiatsu that slowly build up and is completely inert. The more powerful the shinigami the more reiatsu that builds up but it is only important in the final stages of a Vasto Lorde. Anyway this continues until there is an equal amount of hollow and shinigami reiatsu present at which point….."

"At which point?" Yoruichi asked impatiently.

"At which point, the Vasto Lorde reaches the final stage and the slight division that identifies the difference between a shinigami and a hollow quickly fades. All the power stored within the body then changes. Without anything to divide the two equal opposing powers, they then clash against each other, two tsunami's of unimaginable power. On one side the complete and full power of a Vasto Lorde and on the other side a captain commander level of reiatsu at least. The two sides unable to gain supremacy over the other, churns and mixes until there is only one reiatsu left. A blank reiatsu that is both and neither. Then all of the souls they devoured as a hollow are expelled and the newly born creature can then pass as both."

"Sounds interesting. But then why is the world not full of these true Arrancars?" Yoruichi asked.

"Simple. Vasto Lordes are rare enough for there to be no more then a handful at any given point in time. Also even if the Vasto Lorde ate a shinigami as powerful as the captain commander every day it would still take hundreds of years for it to build up sufficient shinigami reiatsu to evolve."

"Alright but what about the other two?" she asked giving him her full attention. A very rare thing as she was thought from birth to be conscious of everything.

"The second is a false arrancar. Popular theory is that they are hollows that have had their masks almost completely removed and through this process, gained the powers of a Soul Reaper, a more humanoid appearance, as well as strength, speed, and intelligence beyond the level of a normal hollow. Some do it and transform but some die or are only partially successful. How does this work? Simple really. A soul can become a shinigami or hollow. They forcefully awaken part of their shinigami potential. If they had enough shinigami residues or have eaten powerful shinigami, they transform better and are stronger. But this presents a number of problems as well."

"What kind of problems?" She asked.

"First off, when they seal off most of their hollow side, they loose around 30% to 40% of their hollow essence, maybe even more. Second is that they have so many souls suppressed within them that they also unconsciously suppress their Zanpakuto's Avatar. So no shikai and Bankai. Due to this instead of their powers being sealed inside their bodies it gets sealed inside their Zanpakutos to fill the void."

"Doesn't sound so bad."

"Sure they gain a few abilities but they also loose a lot of their hollow strengths. The only way to avoid the bulk of these problems is to become a false arrancar with the Hōgyoku. Transforming this way ensures that no hollow essence is lost and the release form is at full hollow power. Secondly, shinigami essence is directly infused into the hollow building up on their own latent shinigami powers empowering them, kind of like how Kuchiki transferred her powers to Karin." He then paused and looked at her.

"How do they evolve?" she asked.

* * *

"_**They have an advantage as their shinigami side is partially active. They have to slowly build up their shinigami side the same way that shinigami do. Their hollow side feeds off their shinigami side. That is also why they can live off shinigami food and not just souls. Normally when they release, their hollow powers are further empowered by their shinigami side. When they have built it up sufficiently, their release mixes with the shinigami essence, all the souls devoured are freed and presto, a true Arrancar."**_ Ichigo said.

"_**Sounds kind of easy."**_ Grimmjow said.

"_**Did I mention that their shinigami side would have to become at least as strong as if not more so then the current Captain Commander of Soul Society himself? And that it took him two thousand years to do it. Sure there are others as strong as him but we are exceptions. A once in thousand year kind of exception. And that their Hollow side would have to be a extremely high Vasto Lorde level."**_ Ichigo said.

"_**Ok, not so easy. And the third?"**_

"_**A Visored. A Visored is Soul Reapers who has obtained hollow powers. The associated process is referred to as 'Hollowification'. To gain access to their hollow powers, a Visored dons a hollow mask. This allows them to augment their Soul Reaper abilities with hollow powers, as well as giving them access to some of the generic hollow abilities. Their consciousness is split into three. They, their Zanpakuto's avatar and their hollow."**_

"_**How do they evolve?"**_

"_**They then have to do something that is almost imposable. They have to make an agreement, all three them. A bond between the hollow shinigami and Zanpakuto should be created, similar to the trust bond between the shinigami and his or her Zanpakuto. The more they trust each other the stronger they get as there is free flow of power between them. This way the hollow can ignore the conditions for evolving and become a Vasto Lorde. After that it is similar to the false Arrancar but they only evolve when they temporarily merged their minds and powers into one as opposed to the false Arrancar's release form."**_

"_**What about the evolution itself?"**_

"_**I think that the evolution is common for all three. First off, the person's face is completely covered in a mask. Then seven layers of chainmail wrap themselves completely around the person. Seven links attach themselves to one seventh of the mask. Then one by one, the layers melt into the skin, forming a true **__**hierro**__**. When each layer is melted one link is pulled and one seventh of the mask is broken off. The process continues until there are no more links left."

* * *

**_

"That sounds painful." Yoruichi said.

"Ichigo assured me that it was. But in the end it was worth it." Urahara said.

"If Ichigo and his hollow merged then why is Shiro still there?" She asked.

"They didn't merge as per say. Rather they have a really powerful bond. If something happens to one of them then all three feel it. Though that doesn't apply to certain things. Ichigo said that the same was written about the other two in the wall in Las Noches. He found it after the Nexus Bomb incident. That was where he realized just what he was."

"Powers?" Yoruichi asked.

"Same as an Arrancar only multiplied anywhere from a hundred to a thousand with an enhanced shikai and bankai and full body release form complete with mask. No known drawbacks. He still hasn't tested the full extent of his powers." He said.

"Also…hey wait a minuet. The first two were documented on a wall deep in Las Noches by the people who built it?? As in who exactly?" She asked.

"Well, this was long before even Yamamoto's time. Apparently, the first true Arrancar evolved from a Vasto Lorde, whose name has long since been forgotten. He was vicious and cruel, capturing the human realm and viewing normal and human souls as nothing more then cattle. He then began prosecuting the other Lordes so as to prevent others from evolving. A few normal souls managed to escape and discovered their Zanpakutos becoming shinigami and formed the shinigami realm. But their numbers and powers were few and far in between."

"So then what happened?"

"Then a false Arrancar, his personal general fell in love with a shinigami. To protect her and them, he then killed and hunted numerous members of his own kind, hollow and arrancar alike and became a true Arrancar. Finally he managed to strike back at his former master and killed him thereby becoming the last known hollow king."

"And then?"

"And then what?" Urahara asked.

"What happened to him?" Yoruichi shouted hitting Urahara on the head.

"They lived happily ever after of course. Oh and they had a son." He replied with a happy smile.

"You are talking as if they are still alive." Yoruichi said with a laugh.

* * *

_**"....."**_

"_**NO WAY."**_ Grimmjow shouted.

"_**Well, that was a long time ago and they have probably passed on and if not then I never met them in the future. But their son did grow up and is trying to surpass his father. Pity that that he didn't inherit a shred of hollow essence. Or I probably would have had a lot easier time with certain things."**_ Ichigo answered off handedly.

"_**......"**_

"_**What?"**_ Ichigo asked.

"_**I need a good nap."**_ Grimmjow said.

"_**No you need a good fight."**_ Ichigo said.

"_**You really are from the future."**_ Grimmjow smirked and charged at Ichigo.

"_**And this time try not to embarrass yourself."**_ Ichigo said as he blocked Grimmjow's strike.

* * *

While the two were fighting they didn't notice two figures watching them. The shadows covered the first figure completely, hiding any and all of his or her features. The only thing that could be seen was that he or she had a humanoid silhouette. But from the feel of her reiatsu the figure was clearly a hollow. The second figure had two large black wings on his back. His hollow mask was a helmet that covered his head and sported two large horns. He was very muscular with clawed hands and feet and also had a very long and slim tail with green eyes.

**_"What do you think Ulquiorra?"_** He or she asked the second figure.

Ulquiorra had been following Barragan ever since he had left Las Noches. He too had been searching for allies against Barragan and then he had stumbled on to this.

"_**This is interesting. But can it be true?"**_ Ulquiorra asked.

**_"Oh yes. Everything he spoke off was the truth. The proof is buried deep in Las Noches."_**

"_**You Knew?"**_ Ulquiorra stated rather then questioned.

**_"Yes, the sands have eyes. And I have other allies as well."_**

"_**This changes everything."**_ Ulquiorra said.

**_"Yes it does."_**

"_**Then we have an agreement?"**_ Ulquiorra asked the figure.

**_"If you want one."_** The figure replied.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra turned and started heading back.

**_"What will you do now?"_** the figure asked him.

"_**Now I inform Aizen-sama about Barragan's death and Grimmjow's evolution."**_ Ulquiorra said.

**_"And what about Ichigo?"_** the figure asked.

"_**I will tell Aizen all that he needs to know."**_ Ulquiorra said and they disappeared without anyone noticing them.

* * *

**I certainly hope that that satisfies some of you. Man I am beat. Still I have a lot to do what with the next chapter coming up.**

**GRIMMJOW'S powers.**

**SUPER- speed, agility, flexibility -** **making him almost impossible to hit at close range.**

**SUPER Armor- covered in denticles (Tiny fins that do a lot) - has an activatable camouflage system that helps him to hide in plain sight – Extremely durable (almost insanely) - Shoot dart - Reiatsu Claws.**

**Power Boost. -Other powers if any will be revealed later**

**_ARRANCAR POWERS AND RELEASE ARE ALSO CHANGED._**

**As for what this line from the previous chapter-**

"I..Ichigo. Are t...those what I think they are?" An extremely shocked and white face Uryu asked while pointing at the pile near Nel.

"Uryu what are you….." He started but the words died in his mouth. "Mother of God." Ichigo whispered as he was now as shocked as Uryu.

**What was it??? You will see later. VERY LATER.  
**

**Plz try to guess who is the son in the review. It will only be revealed in the last few chapters.**

**Oh and Ichigo is not a descendant. **

**What do you think of Karin's release?  
**

**Now to the fight.**

**Karin did fight a CAPTAIN. Hence the one-sidedness. **

**Why Barragan? Simple he is the top Espada that I like the Least. I also can't do a proper creature fight. **

**Weapons? Sure **

**Claws and fangs? No.**

**PLZ review. The more you review the faster I update.**


	6. It Begins

_**I DON'T OWN BLEACH .THOUGH I WISH I DID. **_

Thoughts'_Wow._'

Zanpakuto whispering '_**Wow**_'.

Hollow _**"**_**Wow**_**."**_

Visored talk_** "Wow"**_

**This was one difficult chapter to write. I hope you enjoy it.**

**CHAPTOR 6**

**It Begins

* * *

**

Ichigo was watching Karin regain her shinigami powers from a distance. His hiding skills were so good that not even Aizen could find him.

'_She's doing well.'_ he thought.

Events had played out exactly like they had before. Except for four things. First Karin had taken his place in all of the events. Second Rukia had somehow managed to convince his dad to let her stay in the house while her _'Parents'_ were away. Third the Grand Fisher battle.

In short nothing was left of Fisher but memories. Unfortunately Aizen had gotten the Hōgyoku a lot earlier then expected, but setbacks were to be expected. Ultimately, while Aizen was VERY dangerous, Soul Society was the real problem. He had defeated Aizen in the future and was confident that he could do so again. But he would have to be careful with how he dealt with Soul Society. They had the incredible ability of screwing everything up. And not just for themselves either.

Finally the last change was that instead of Byakuya and Renji, they had sent Toshiro and Matsumoto. Karin's fight with Toshiro was nothing short of incredible. Ichigo knew that she had been training under Yoruichi for two weeks but the way she fought was just insane. Yoruichi was a good teacher, after all she did manage to teach him shunpo in one day. But to help her make progress to such an extent….

He knew that shunpo was a technique. That it did not rely on the release state of their Zanpakutos with a few exceptions. The speed depended almost purely on the person and their ability to grasp the technique. So, no, he was not just a little jealous of Karin's progress. But he was also very proud of her.

All in all Soul society had not sensed him. He knew that it was a risk and that Aizen had become suspicious about a few things, but no one in soul society knew of his existence. His contacts in Hueco Mundo were active again. He had been able to restore Nel to her adult form and gained her trust. And with her help they tracked down Grimmjow and convinced him to join them.

Yoruichi had approached his friends. He had kept a low profile and saw Yoruchi scouting Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki in her cat form. But their reiatsu was almost nothing at the moment and she had apparently judged them as useless for this endeavor. He also did not want them involved in this as he still hoped that he could end it before that. He also didn't want to reveal his shinigami or hollow powers till the last minuet so as to keep his opponents on their feet. He turned back to Karin and wondered just what was going on in her head.

_**

* * *

KARIN'S MIND

* * *

**_

Karin woke up in a bed made of leaves and feathers. It was soft and she was very comfortable. A gloved hand reached down to help her to her feet.

"Thanks," she muttered, frowning. '_Where am I? The last thing I remember was the tunnel…_'

She took in his surroundings for the first time. She was sitting on the ledge of a building that was on top of a conglomeration of disused, condemned buildings that have, through chance or design, clustered together to form a self-contained habitat. Many smaller buildings surround its ground level, serving as the entrance to the fortress, while the core was formed of one especially tall tower that looked as if its construction was abandoned mid-way. She looked down and gasped at the endless abyss below. She did not want to fall down.

"Chokushi?" Karin asked.

Smiling slightly, the Chokushi gestured to one of the larger stones**. "**_**Sit down Karin. I have important information that you need to hear.**_**"** She said in her skin crawling voice.

Karin dropped into the intended seat.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"_**Not now Karin."**_

She used her other hand to point up towards the heavens bring a blue sky crisscrossed with black crack like lines to Karin's attention. They were small lines but they were slowly expanding.

"_**Those…"**_ She said pointing to the cracks_._ _**"They are similar the cracks that hollows come out of. They represent your hollow transformation. When they completely open, you will began your transformation into a hollow."**_ Karin's stomach dropped in horror as she remembered what was happening.

"_**Yes," **_said the Redhead. _**"Outside of your body, the mask of instinct is about to form. You have roughly One minute before the Hollofication process is complete." **_She said calm.

"Then what am I doing here?" Karin demanded, as she jumped to her feet and looked around, not entirely sure where to go. "I have to…. to find a way to…" She didn't know what to do.

"_**Karin."**_ Her avatar said, interrupting her panicked ranting. _**"There is a way to abort a Hollow transformation."**_

"What??? How?" asked Karin.

"_**Become a shinigami."**_ she finished.

She then pushed Karin of the edge and she found herself falling into the Black Darkness below. A lot of scalpels rained down around her as the world shattered.

"The hell…?"

"_**Somewhere, in this mass of scalpels, you will find your own shinigami power,"**_ She said. _**"But if you do not find it in time…"**_

She didn't continue. She didn't need to.

"_**One minute…."**_

Cursing, Karin tried and failed to find her powers. There were so many scalpels and so little time. All of them were white and she tried grabbing a few but it failed miserably.

"_Think Karin, think." _It took all her will power to calm down. "_What did Rukia Ni-chan say…?"_

She closed her eyes and concentrated. '_There' _she thought as she could sense the sprit threads from the scalpels. Almost all were white except for one. It was red. She quickly grabbed it and pulled it.

_**

* * *

REAL WORLD

* * *

**_

A huge ball of fire erupted from the pit and hit the artificial sky once, twice, thrice and finally crashed down in front of them while the tremendous burst of reiatsu knocked the three of them back wards, Urahara covering the two to protect them. Once the dust cleared, they could clearly see the being inside. From his angle he couldn't see if she had a hollow mask or not as she was covered in fabric but he knew that it was not important now.

Ichigo looked on as Karin continued with her training. He wanted to help her but knew that if he fought her battles for her then she would never grow stronger. Things were going well so far. The visored had agreed to help him. They felt too betrayed by soul society and wanted to create a new home for themselves. This was good as they were all high level fighters that could keep up with the best of them. Nel and Grimmjow were recruiting arrancars and hollows for their cause. Grimmjow was suspicious at first but he started to trust him later.

The bount were a problem. But after he killed Jin Kariya and Uryu had killed Ryō Udagawa, the rest of them agreed to follow him. Almost all the pieces of the grand chess game were in place. It was now all up to soul society to decide the outcome. He looked on as Karin unleashed her shikai on Urahara and chuckled as Urahara jumped in the air holding his rear because Karin had impaled it with one of her scalpels. Oh yes, things were definitely going well.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun? Why are you here?" Orihime asked him.

"I'm here to help my sister Orihime." Ichigo said.

"Chad?" Orihime whispered, "I think you should talk to Ichigo and convince him to stay. He doesn't have any powers and could get hurt."

"Actually he does." Uryu said as he saw Ichigo, when he heard Orihime. "He is stronger then all of you put together. If he can't do it then no one can. In fact we can safely say that we would probably only get in his way."

"Ishida-Kun is right." Urahara said as he approached them.

"Are you sure, Ichi-nii?" Karin said. "If you don't have any special ability then you could get hurt"

"Just show them, Kurosaki-kun." Urahara said.

"Fine then." He said and exited his body using Kon.

This newest revelation was too much for Karin and she nearly collapsed.

"Karin?" Orihime looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"Since when?" Karin all but demanded.

"Ever since mom died." Whispered Ichigo.

Karin understood and left it at that.

That was Ichigo's cover story. It would also give him some breathing space as he now had an excuse as to just why he was so powerful. All those years to develop his powers. The perfect excuse.

"We should get going." He said.

She stared at him quietly, making him want to fidget, until his salvation came in the form of Urahara.

"Mr. Kurosaki has the right idea." Urahara said.

He led them inside and showed them the gate. It was huge, it was square and it looked like it was made of paper mashie…..ok no one ever accused Urahara of being artistic. He then stopped and turned towards them.

"Now listen carefully. If you do not make it to the other side, all of you will be trapped there forever." Urahara said grimly. Orihime, Karin and Chad gaped at what they had been told. Ichigo and Uryu were unimpressed.

"Also, to make sure hollows don't get into soul society, there is a mechanism that traps souls it deems unworthy. It is used to trap them alive, not killing them. Therefore, if even a single foot is caught… you will not be able to make it through" Urahara said.

"Only those with strong hearts will succeed. Those who wish to stay do not come forward. Those who will assist Karin follow me" said Yoruichi. After a moment, everyone stepped forwards.

"We all came to help rescue Rukia" Orihime said determinedly. Chad grunted in response.

Yoruichi jumped through the portal, followed by Orihime, Karin, Chad. When Urahara turned he found that Ishida and Ichigo had vanished.

Urahara looked at the portal worriedly. He hoped that this would end well.

* * *

The Four intruders to the realm of spirits dropped to the ground with a loud crash, while Yoruichi landed gracefully on her feet. Orihime was thrilled at Yoruichi's 'Landing Pose' when Yoruichi head butted her.

"You fool! What did I say about not using powers? If the janitor had touched you, we'd all be dead! We were lucky that all the janitor ever touched was the shield." Yoruichi told her.

Orihime recoiled back at that, when Karin cut in "Oh, come on Yoruichi-san," She looked up and saw that the door through which they had come disappeared.

"If it hadn't been for her, we would have been caught by the janitor. Tell me how _that _would have been better."

Orihime flushed a little, but the cat merely looked away, muttering under its breath. Their thoughts were interrupted by Chad.

"Where are Ichigo and Uryu?" Chad asked.

Yoruichi opened her mouth to answer him but stopped. _'Where are they?'_ She wondered.

"I don't sense them, but they can take care of themselves. Let's keep going forward." She said finally.

The others were not happy with this but as no one had any better ideas they decided to go forward.

Karin then looked around, thatched roof housing and other primitive structures that stretched out for as far as the eye could see.

"This…..is soul society?" she asked. Soul Society resembled feudal Japan.

Yoruichi nodded. "This is the _Rukongai_ **(Town of Wandering Spirits)**. It's where souls of the dead come to live when they first enter Soul Society. They are the poorest and the freest part of Soul Society. They form the perimeter of the walled city _Seireitei_ **(Court of Pure Souls)**, the home and military base of the shinigami. The _Seireitei_ is in the center of Soul Society, past the Seireimon. The _Rukongai_ districts are ordinally ranked, with the lower-numbered districts being more peaceful. Soul Society is nominally ruled by a king, who resides in another realm within Soul Society, but in practice is controlled by the Soul Reapers. We're in the first district of West Rukongai one of eighty residential districts."

"There's no one around." Karin said.

"They are probably afraid of us." said Yoruichi. "Ryoka, souls who have entered Soul Society illegally, cause all sorts of problems in Rukongai. They probably don't want to get involved with us."

"What's that?" Orihime asked pointing at the Seireimon

"Ah, that." Yoruichi stopped and explained. "That is the outer limits of Seireitei. It is protective wall made of a special stone that absorbs reiatsu. The rock called Seki-seki, surrounds the perimeter of the Seireitei. It is placed as a ring and forms a three-hundred-and-sixty degree barrier that repels any form of spirit energy. It also repels and dispels reiatsu trying to get in or out."

Karin was about to charge ahead when Yoruichi stopped her.

"Stop, there's no chance of breaking through. The only way in are the gates themselves, and to pass through, we'll have to get past the gatekeeper."

"Just how strong arethese gatekeepers?" asked Karin.

"They are very powerful. Compared to them, other shinigami are just cannon fodder."

"We can take them. I've already fought a captain, he can't be….." She said when Yoruichi knocked her on the back of her head.

"Don't get overconfident. Jidanbo, the gatekeeper of the White Road Gate, is very powerful. He can dispatch ten Hollows with one stroke of his ax."

"Now, lets go." Yoruichi said and they followed her.

* * *

When they neared the Seireimon, they heard the sounds of battle. When they came close enough they saw a huge dust cloud. Orihime and Chad were worried about what was happening. Yoruichi was calculating the situation and Karin was just itching for a battle. Then the dust cloud cleared and…..

They all started gaping.

Even Yoruichi.

They had come to a massive gate. Yoruichi had explained where they were and they that they had to fight the giant but what they found shocked them. On the ground was the defeated form of Jidanbo. Two figures were calmly walking towards them. It was Ichigo and Uryu.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Ichigo calmly asked them. Then all hell broke loose.

"Ichigo???" four voices shouted at the same time.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Uryu muttered but everyone just ignored that.

"Ya. Now lets go. Jidanbo please open the doors." He said to the giant who was waking up.

"Are… you sure he can open the door?" Orihime asked looking at his injuries.

She really wanted to stay a while and heal Jidanbo, but Yoruichi disagreed. If they delayed it could cost them dearly as soul society was probably on full alert.

"Yes…" Jidanbo replied, turning around and fitting his huge fingers underneath the gate in the Seireimon. "I have been defeated so it's only fair I let you through."

"Now please enter." He said as he opened the gate with a lot of effort. Suddenly he froze. Ichigo and Uryu knew exactly what it was, having lived it previously. It was then that the others felt it. A huge amount of reiatsu.

And then they saw the source. The man's most distinguishing characteristic was his expression, with his slitted eyes and ever-present grin, his face looked like that of a fox. He also had unusual silver hair, which has a purple tint to it. He held up his index finger and shook it, as if scolding a child.

"Jidanbou, what on earth are ya doing?" the man asked seemingly happy. Jidanbou stammered, looking at the man with fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked, concerned.

Ichigo knew what was going on and walked forward, closer to the Seireimon. He then all but went just inside the gate and got a good look at the Captain. It took all of his impressive will power not to kill him then and there.

"Who's he?" Karin asked.

"Ichimaru Gin…" Jidanbo replied, obviously terrified. "Captain… of the third division."

"Ah… this ain't allowed." Ichimaru looked up at the giant, peculiar smile seeming to stretch.

"Why'd ya open ta gate?" He asked talking as if to a small child.

"I …g..got d…defeated, so its m…my duty." Stammered Jidanbou.

"It's too bad, y'know. Gatekeepers ain't supposed to open gates when they loose. They're suppose ta die. " With that he fired Shinso at Jidanbo.

The blade cut deeply into Jidanbou's arm and a small unseen kido spell from Ichigo sending Jidanbo flying backwards. Without anything to hold it open, the gate started to close. The last thing anyone saw was Gin's smirk.

"Well that went well. Ichigo I…." For the second time that day, Yoruichi was left gaping like a fish, and the others mirrored it when they realized that Ichigo and Uryu were missing.

A small scrap of paper floated next to Karin. She opened it and read it.

_-Hey Karin, I'll see you later and oh by the way tell aunt Kuukaku I said Hi.-Ichigo.

* * *

_

Ukitake Jūshirō, who was being followed by his subordinates Kiyone and Sentaro, was many things. He was powerful, which was why he was a captain. He was sick, which was why his subordinates pretty much ran the Division. He was also a calm and down to earth type of person, which was why he was totally unfazed when his **dead** Vice Captain bumped into him in a deserted alley. Wait WHAT?

They had gotten lost. Plain and simple. Ichigo hadn't been in soul society in a long time and neither had Uryu from a crazy time travel type of perspective. So the pair found their Kimono clad selves skulking through the Alleys of the Seireitei trying to avoid the attention of anyone searching for them and crossed to the other side of the street when they went past the 11th division. They had thought that they were in the clear when they had almost literally bumped into Ukitake.

"Are the two of you alright?" Ukitake asked them.

"Yes we are." They replied.

"Might I enquire as to your names?" he asked.

"Kimino Ichiro, first year student at the academy." Uryu said.

"Shirosaki Ogichi, final year student at the academy." Ichigo said. Uryu smacked his head.

Ukitake raised an eyebrow and did his best not to laugh. He murmured the last name '_Shirosaki'_ which sounded suspiciously like Kurosaki.

"Where are you two going?" He asked.

"Umm..." Ichigo started, trying to make up something. "We were heading to the Tower of Penance. I don't suppose that you could tell us where it is could you?"

Behind him, Uryu smacked his head again.

"What are you going to do there?" Ukitake asked.

"We are going to redecorate it." Ichigo said with a strait face.

"Redecorate?" Ukitake repeated incredulously.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Ichigo asked.

While he could spot a lie from a mile away, with all his dealings in the academy, strangely enough he felt as if they were speaking the truth. Ukitake wisely decided to follow another line of questioning.

"Are you by any chance related to Shiba Kaien?"

"Yes he is my father's wife's brother-in-law's brother's wife's sister-in-law's brother's son's uncle. Other then that, no relation." Ichigo said quickly.

Ukitake was completely dumfounded by the reply. But before he could even begin to think about what the hell that meant, he noticed that the shinigami had…. orange hair? Yes he had unruly orange hair and it even looked natural. He had a strong resemblance to Kaien but he was also too young. He looked around 15 years old while Kaien was a grown man.

Ichigo and Uryu meanwhile assessed the situation warily. They were out numbered and the confines of alley restricted their movement. Also they could not use their high end techniques unless they wanted all of soul society to know their location.

"I'm afraid that, as there is a criminal being held there, the tower of penance is currently off limits." Ukitake said, secretly pinching himself to see if this was some form of warped and twisted dream. He had experienced a lot of fevered dreams before but this….this one took the cake.

Never in his wildest imagination had he dreamt up a situation where he would be having such a… unique, uniquely insane, conversation with a person who looked so much like his dead Vice Captain.

"Ahhh….well at least can we visit it just to take a few measurements." Ichigo made up.

"Unfortunately you cannot. Also, Academy students aren't allowed here so, as a friend of the head, why don't I escort the two of you back to your dorms?" Ukitake asked. He knew that they were obviously faking it. He was the type of shinigami who preferred to negotiate. But he also knew a lost cause when he saw one.

"Can't we talk this over?" Ichigo asked.

"No its past curfew and you two really need to get back." Ukitake said.

"Well since you won't tell us where it is we'll just have to…."

Quickly Uryu created a flash of light and while the three Shinigami were blinded, they ran away.

Once the light had cleared Ukitake noticed that they were gone. He then tried to make sense of what had just happened. Looking around, he saw that Kiyone was still in shock while Sentarou had out right fainted.

'_Well.'_ He thought, _'At least this proves that I am not hallucinating.'_

He took a deep breath and exhaled. He then decided to think back and start at the beginning. Every thing had started off fine and he had left his office to go and meet Toshiro taking a short cut through an alley along with his subordinates when he ran into him. The orange-haired youth Ukitake had met in the alley certainly hadn't been Shiba Kaien, that much was for certain.

'_Something is not right.' _He thought.

And truer words were never spoken. First was Rukia's disappearance itself. Then her retrieval squad. It was not normal to send a Captain and Vice-Captain for such an offence. Finally there was the matter of her punishment. Death by the Sōkyoku? Only Captain level shinigami were executed through that method. While Rukia was powerful, she was still far from a Captain's level. Something was amiss.

"Captain, was that….Kaien?" Kiyone asked insecurely.

"I'm sorry Kiyone. But I don't think so." Ukitake answered.

"S...Should we report this?" She asked.

"….No. They were just a couple of Academy students. This sort of things happens." He said and picked up Sentarou. "Now let's get going. Toshiro-kun is probably waiting for us." He said.

He made a mental note to check the academy anyway. He was sure that they were not really students but it never hurt to check.

* * *

After a random Shunpo and Hirenkyaku, we find our heroes in a heated argument.

"Redecoration? Couldn't you have thought of anything better?" Uryu said.

"What the hell was I supposed to say?" Ichigo asked.

"Remind me never to go on a spy mission with you."

"Well, if you can't dazzle them with brilliance, baffle them with bullshit. Besides I think we've been very lucky considering…"

"Past experiences?" Uryu said with a smirk.

Ichigo nodded, avoiding a computer consol, "Exactly. At least we didn't get caught. With luck, they won't report us."

"And you say _I'm_ optimistic."

"Hey, where are we anyway?" Ichigo asked.

The entire room was dark and was filled with cages and computer consoles. Shadowy figures were present in the cages and the entire area was crawling with researchers.

"I don't know. Probably in the 12th division by the looks of things."

"Ya I …"

"_**GROWL!!"**_

The creature in the cage, in which Ichigo was leaning against, let out an ear splitting noise and Ichigo slashed at it in surprise cutting the cage and freeing it. The slug like creature immediately started running or rather slithering around.

"OH SHIT! THE FLESH EATING SLUG HAS GOTTEN LOOSE!" Rin Tsubokura shouted as he ran away from the mentioned creature and bumped into another person.

This in turn caused that person to spill the beaker of acid onto a computer consol causing all sorts of malfunctions. Another man grabbed an experimental kido gun from a nearby scientist and started firing at the blob, looking just as scared as Rin and with good reason. The slug thing was acidic.

The scientist immediately grabbed the gun from the man's hand and threw it into the air. The gun was experimental and had dangerously over heated. The resulting explosion rocked the lab and ended up releasing more of the experiments.

While this was going on, a group of scientists immediately attempted to use Kido to contain the creatures but due to the mass confusion and general chaos they ended up accidentally hitting their own members in the confined space, binding some in place while sending many others flying into the sky in a fiery explosion.

While they were running around, they did not notice that the alarm had been set off due to the fact that that acid had been spilt onto the computer. This was only a localized alarm so only members of the 12th division rushed in.

Unfortunately for them, gravity had decided that those who had been blasted into orbit should return now and they crashed into the reinforcements causing even more mayhem. The members of the security squad, who were still standing, decided that they were under attack and reacted accordingly. They let loose a stream of fire Kido, setting the Lab alight… Right as Mayuri arrived.

"THE EXPERIMENTS." Mayuri hysterically screamed.

The black and white faced captain was panicking like mad. He had gone to document the Girl's fight with Toshiro when the alarm had gone off. Seeing the girl's abilities had made him giddy with excitement. His only regret was that he wasn't allowed to experiment on the girl so he decided to take an indirect approach. He had programmed the nanites within the young Kurosaki to gather information and send it to him. He was currently about to activate the nanites within her when the alarm had sounded. Now, due to the acid, the nanites self destructed and all data recovered was lost. He felt like pulling out his hair, if he had any.

Our two hero's were watching this chaos with open mouths. They looked on as the scientists and others ran around like headless chickens. Ichigo and Uryu clearly had two choices. One was to either help out as they had been the root cause of this or…

"Good one Ichigo." Uryu said as he patted Ichigo on the back.

"Aaahh, it was nothing." Ichigo said waving his hand.

Tormenting Mayuri was a really good way to start the way. It looked like it would have continued when….

"**WARNING, WARNING, fire hazard has exceeded safety levels in Bio-Lab 7. Initiating containment protocols. Thank you for your time." **A voice similar to Nemu's rang out.

Immediately a trap door opened on a wall revealing a huge tank with pipes attached to it. It immediately started gushing water. Unfortunately, they had forgotten to do the maintenance on the pipes and due to computer malfunctions, instead of a gentle sprinkle of water, they got a raging river.

"Some one shut off the sprinklers." A scientist shouted as the flash flood consumed the tables. In the confusion no one had noticed the two. No one except…

"Who are you two?" A voice asked them.

They turned around and saw the irritated face of the Captain of the 12th division Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"We are…the new recruits." Uryu said.

"Ya, what he said." Ichigo prompted.

"Then why aren't you two doing anything?" Mayuri asked impatiently.

"You want us to add to this chaos?" Uryu asked, waving his hand, drawing attention to the spectacle before him.

"Hmmm. Good point. Finally, two people who can think. Also…Hey where are you going?" Mayuri asked to the retreating form of Ichigo.

"Look behind you." Ichigo screamed as he ran away.

"Ah, I see what he means." Uryu said when he looked back.

Mayuri looked back and saw the huge tank of water. It was actually a containment tank for aquatic specimens complete with giant creatures, giant cracks and giant leaks.

"I estimate that we have less then a minute before…hey where are you?" Mayuri looked around and finally saw the now retreating figure of Uryu.

"Goodbye Captain, I'll see you later." Uryu shouted.

Mayuri then turned his attention back towards the tank.

CRACK.

"Ah shit."

WOSH.

The massive tsunami washed away all in its path. All the people unfortunate enough to get caught in the deluge grabbed on to whatever they could. Everyone had finally climbed on to something and they grouped together. No one noticed that while the water had put out the fires and killed off most of the specimens, there was a problem. Some of the creatures were absorbing the water and started killing each other off.

Sputtering and spitting out the water, Mayuri slowly dragged his body out of the water and onto a table.

"Captain, what do we…?" Someone began but was interrupted.

"_**ROAR."**_

A giant slug burst out of the water and started moving towards everyone. When the water splashed against the slug's acids, thick steam started rising as the water was rapidly being evaporated. The water then began bubbling and the very presence of the creature in the water caused disturbances, waterspouts, whirlpools and worst of all, a massive Tsunami like wave. The water was thrashing so much now that many of the people fell off the tables or whatever they were standing on.

"Zangetsu." Ichigo whispered.

Ichigo then took a stance and gathered his reiatsu, making sure to use the least amount. Then he looked at his current nemesis and swung his blade.

"NO, don't do it. You'll…" Mayuri began to scream from afar, but it was too late.

"Getsuga Tenshō."

"…cause a chain reaction!"

Every one stopped and watched as the wave of reiatsu hit the slug. A few seconds passed and there was no effect. The slug had clearly absorbed the blast. Then something happened. The room went completely silent as all eyes were on the gigantic Slug. The slug started expanding again, causing Ichigo to fire another two blasts ending with the same results. The slug's body then stopped expanding and started quivering.

A tremor went through the water and a weird squeaking noise was herd. It was at this point that they realized just what was happening.

'_Oh crap_.'

"IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE!" Rin shouted hysterically. Ichigo looked and nodded at Uryu and the two escaped via a hole in the ceiling and not a moment too soon.

A huge explosion rocked the entire 12th division causing it to collapse into itself and blowing up everything in sight. Thankfully, there were no deaths.

* * *

"Glad we escaped that." Ichigo panted as he leaned against a wall, trying to catch his breath before they could slip back into shunpo.

"Ya, me too." Uryu said.

He tried to stop panting before a hand fell on his shoulder. The slowly turned around and found themselves staring straight at what was possibly the worst captain they could have run into. They were so surprised that they accidentally let out a small part of their reiatsu. They quickly brought it under control it but it was too little too late.

* * *

"Captain Ukitake." Toshiro said. "What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well I just wanted to get a first hand account on what happened when you captured Rukia."

This immediately put Toshiro on guard. "Basically, it was the same as in the report. We found Rukia and attempting to capture her when the girl, Karin appeared. We then fought and she caught me off guard and slashed at me a bit. After that I defeated her and used the device Mayuri provided to destroy her Soul Sleep and soul chain. We then returned. All the other details are in the report."

"Yes thank you. Also, Toshiro-kun, have you noticed something…odd with the way things are going?" Ukitake asked.

"Which part? Kuchiki's execution method, or the part where they are moving up the execution date? Or is it the part where Central 46 has gone rogue?"

Ukitake was taken completely by surprise.

"It is common sense if you look at it. Even Central 46 has to follow certain procedures, yet they are being completely bypassed. They are essentially breaking the law themselves and that pretty much fits the definition of rogue." Toshiro added.

"Why haven't you brought this to the attention of the other captains?" Ukitake asked.

"It's because of the possibility of a traitor among us." Toshiro said shocking Ukitake even more.

Ukitake was glad that someone other then he and Shunsui felt that there was something wrong in soul society. He got the distinct feeling that Toshiro was leaving out some key details from Rukia's capture but if what he said about a traitor was true...

Ukitake opened his mouth to reply when he felt it. It was only for an instant but both Ukitake and Toshiro immediately located the source and rushed towards it. Both of them were confused, the person's who reiatsu they felt was at least a vice-captain level, yet the feel of the energy was unlike that of any of the Vice-captains past and present. It was then that it hit him. Ukitake immediately recognized who the energy belonged to and sped up.

It was also then, that Ukitake realized just what was wrong with his earlier encounter. It was their speed. Up till now, the fastest person he had seen was Yoruichi Shihōin but those two were faster. Honestly, he had thought that if anyone would try to rescue Rukia, it would be that kid. The kid who had an older brother…

"Damn it." Ukitake said as he stumbled.

"Are you alright?" Toshiro asked as he too stopped.

"Yes. I just realized who that person was." He said.

"You mean you know about the Quincy?" Toshiro asked.

"Quincy, what are you…?" he was interrupted when they sensed just who had found the two.

"Toshiro-kun. Let us talk later." Ukitake said.

Toshiro nodded before entering shunpo again, hoping they would be able to get there in time or the whole of Soul Society could be at risk.

* * *

A wild and aggressive appearance that perfectly fit his personality. A captain's _haori_ without sleeves and a ragged look to it. A unique hair style spikes with bells at the tips and a special eye patch on his right eye created by the 12th Division to absorb the bulk of his power. He was one of the tallest Shinigami, towering at 202 cm (approx. 6 ft 7½ in).

Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of the 11th division. That fact in itself was enough to make them panic.

"So it was you two. I hope that the two of you have a good reason for destroying the 12th division." He said ominously.

"Well…hmm...it's like this..." Ichigo and Uryu began.

"Because that's her job." Kenpachi finished.

"Her?" Ichigo asked when a very tiny and very adorable pink blur jumped on his head and landed on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Hi." The cute pink haired girl said.

"Now then, you two look strong so as punishment the two of you will have to fight me." He said bringing out his Zanpakuto and psychotic grin.

"Can't we talk it over?" Ichigo asked.

Kenpachi didn't respond instead raising his Zanpakuto when….

"Stop." A voice called out.

* * *

Deep in the bowels of Las Noches a group of Hollows had gathered. They were identical to shinigami and only their mask remnants and hollow hole were an indication that they were anything but. Also they were wearing white versions of the Shinigami uniform. There appearances were varied as they were plentiful. Arrancar, the hollows who have removed most of their mask to gain shinigami powers.

They were gathered here in the presence of their new master, Aizen, to witness the birth of the newest members of their kind. Three of them standing out from the rest. They were undoubtedly the top three most powerful.

They watched as the wrapping that surrounded the panther hollow's form shattered and it broke out in a burst of reiatsu. The three current assured members of the Espada, all former Vasto Lordes, watched as the newest and youngest one of their former kind became an Arrancar.

In a burst of reiatsu, Grimmjow stood up with his new Zanpakuto in hand. His Zanpakuto's guard resembling a narrow 'O' or a wide 'I'. The sheath and handle were light blue. His form on the other hand, was obscured in smoke. Immediately, attendants rushed in and covered him up. They set up a small barrier within which he could dress.

"Well, what do you think?" Aizen asked.

"I'll take two." Was the reply.

"Sorry, but the process can only be done once." Aizen said.

"Too bad."

When he came out, they got a good look at his now human body. Grimmjow now had light blue spiky hair and eyes and also had green lines below them similar to the eye markings on the _Panthera_ genus of cats. Grimmjow's attire consisted of a white _hakama_ and a black sash. His white jacket was ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining was black, the sleeves were rolled up, and Grimmjow wore it open, leaving his chest revealed. The remains of his Hollow mask consisted of a right jawbone, and his hollow hole had moved to his abdomen.

"How are you feeling, Grimmjow?" Aizen asked.

"I feel like testing out my new powers."

"Good." Aizen smiled. "If you will wait for a little while, we can begin the fights for ranks in the Espada."

"Finally, some action." He said.

* * *

The Sōkyoku Hill training ground. Urahara had styled his shop's secret training ground on one he built beneath Sōkyoku Hill while he was young. In this training ground, he and Yoruichi Shihōin had played and trained. It is a large room with a ceiling and walls painted to resemble a cloudy sky over a floor of desolate, brown, craggy land dotted with dead trees.

"Impossible. You can't honestly believe this, can you?" Ukitake asked Toshiro.

"Nothing else makes sense. It all fits." Toshiro said.

Toshiro and Ukitake had managed to stop Kenpachi before anything serious had happened. Ichigo and Uryu had then managed to convince them to follow them to the Sōkyoku Hill training ground with the promise of an explanation for the first two and a fight for Kenpachi. Once they had arrived, Uryu proceeded to give the two a modified explanation of the events that had occurred while Ichigo fought Kenpachi with Yachiru.

"So let me get this strait. Aizen, Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tōsen are traitors. Aizen was the one who created the Visoreds and framed Urahara. He has killed Central 46 and is plotting to overthrow the king of Soul Society with an army of hybrids, more specifically Arrancar. That…that…" He trailed off. That actually made a lot of sense. All the pieces fit.

"So what are the two of you planning to do now?" Toshiro asked.

"Lets wait till they are done then talk." Uryu said to the two captains and they nodded in agreement.

The fight was nearly done. A Zanpakuto in his right hand and his body a bloody mess. Kenpachi was not in the best of situations. His opponent was relatively unharmed, though not for the lack of trying. Kenpachi could only grin as his strike was calmly deflected by Ichigo. He idly wondered just where Ichigo had come from. He was many things but Kenpachi was no fool. He knew that no one just shows up out of the blue with so many prowesses that were above and beyond that of a normal captain level. He even used kendo and still was loosing. All of his attacks were being easily deflected.

"What's your name kid?" He asked with his trademarked grin.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. That's the best you can do?"

"Of course not."

The two exchanged a number of slashes and blows. The speed was simply amazing and all four of the spectators were now watching the fight completely spellbound. Finally Ichigo got Kenpachi in the face.

"How are you so strong?" He said as he got up slowly, staggering slightly. Her mood however was great.

"It's because I fight with my Zanpakuto."

"Borrowing power and fighting with your Zanpakuto makes you weak."

"If that's so then why don't you prove it?" Ichigo taunted.

They grinned and charged at each other.

6 feet

5 feet

4 feet

3 feet

2 feet

1 feet

Just as their Zanpakutos were about to hit Ichigo managed to jump over Kenpachi and kicked him forcing the irate Captain to crash Zanpakuto first into another wall. The rock pieces from the wall flew out crashing like meteors down onto the ground, making holes. He then calmly walked out of it and raised his Zanpakuto only to find…

"Hey where did my Zanpakuto go?" He asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Ichigo asked.

"All I remember is hitting some doll thing when it disappeared."

"W...wait. Did you say doll? As in the Tenshintai?" Ichigo asked.

"The what?"

"A vaguely human-shaped, man-sized doll used to forcibly materialize the spirit of a Zanpakuto into the real world when stabbed by the Zanpakuto. In doing so, the user can subjugate the spirit and attain the _Bankai_ of their Zanpakuto. The materialization lasts for about three days, after which the spirit reverts back into the doll that spawned it. Without this invention, achieving the _bankai_ takes at least ten years, not to mention the many years of combat experience needed. This method, however, is very dangerous due to the fact that it forcibly materializes the Zanpakuo's spirit. If used more than three times consecutively, it is possibly fatal to the user."

"What the hell does that mean? Just where the hell is my Zanpakuto?" Kenpachi asked.

"I'm right here." A new voice said, causing every one to take notice.

They looked at a vaguely humanoid thing. It was obviously a he due to its powerfully muscled body which was covered in a protective layer of scales. He was physically imposing. His skin tone was a lighter pink than a normal human's and his back legs were reversed-jointed like a cat's, and had sharp but thick claws on his toes. The hands also had claws and he was obviously just as comfortable on all fours as he was upright. A large, thick tail waved behind him, though he often curled it up over him in a scorpion-like manner, despite its lack of a stinger. Large, leathery wings grew from his shoulder blades. His hair was dark but short, not even reaching its shoulders. When stood up on its back legs, it was almost seven feet tall. (If the avatar is revealed in the manga, I may change it.)

"Well, well, well. Now isn't this interesting." The Avatar said, flexing his muscles and landed a massive punch on Kenpachi's face.

"Do you have any idea of the pain of not having a name? Of course you do, otherwise you wouldn't have named yourself or Yachiru. I told you my name and gave you my strength when you needed me the most, yet you promptly forgot it. And because of that you have caused so much damage to our powers."

"Why the hell should I bother talking to you when you're as fucking deaf as a block of wood? You are even more of a moron then what others give you credit for. You're so spectacularly dense that any thing other then eating, fighting and Yachiru goes through one ear and out the other, completely missing that shriveled up thing that you call a brain."

"It's not my fault I couldn't hear you…"

"YOU COULDN'T HEAR ME? I WAS FUCKING SCREAMING IN PAIN AS YOUR POWER CAUSED ME SO MUCH AGONY."

"Wait I…" Kenpachi began but was immediately cut off.

"No, I am tired of you not listening to me. So now I'll make you listen. To gain your bankai you will have to remember my name. We have three days _Ken-Chan_. Make good use of it."

"That doesn't sound so hard." Kenpachi scoffed.

"Did I forget to mention that I will be attacking you?" The avatar said and promptly slashed at the Captain's unguarded chest. "Three days _Ken-chan_. Don't waste them." With that, he lunged at Kenpachi and then the fight truly began.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Ukitake asked.

"No once started, the process has to end on its own." Ichigo answered.

"But…"

"We can't do anything. He has to succeed on his own or he will die. Also there are things that I need to tell the two of you." Ichigo said.

The serious look on his face was enough to convince them. They retreated to a safer distance and began planning.

* * *

Karin was in the ridiculously-themed house on the outskirts of Soul Society. When she had relayed Ichigo's message to that Kūkaku lady she had looked shocked for a second but quickly recovered. Then after a while, Kūkaku demonstrated the use of a special orb she developed.

Originally they had planned to master the orb and be shot through the Barrier surrounding Soul Society. But Yoruichi had received urgent news from within Soul Society and now they had decided to postpone the launch by a few days. Enough to learn Bankai.

"I brought you to this ground to help you fully release your Zanpakuto. You see Urahara created a technique to achieve bankai in three days, however if you fail to…."

"I don't want to know as I know that I will not fail." she interrupted. Yoruichi just nodded.

"Well then follow me Karin." They walked to the center of the training ground and Yoruichi brought out a human sized doll. She then asked Karin to stab it with her Zanpakuto. When she did however that's when the real fun began.

In a burst of blackish distortion, _Chokushi_ appeared.

"Karin, why have you summoned me?" She asked in her creepy voice.

When she had first appeared, Yoruichi found herself unconsciously comparing herself to the woman in front of her. She was satisfied with her appearance, and wasn't afraid to show it off, but the woman in front of her was the very definition of beauty. She was clearly one of those types of women who did nothing to gain that beauty. It was all natural. But when she heard her voice he couldn't help but shiver in fear. For all her beauty, Yoruichi realized, the woman in front of her was dangerous, Very dangerous.

"I called you here to fully release you. Its time for me to know your full name." Karin replied.

"Do you think you are ready?" she asked.

"I was born ready." Karin smirked.

"Very well then, let's begin."

* * *

All the Captains stood in line as they awaited the beginning of the Captain's meeting. All except Kenpachi and Toshiro. Two days had passed and the psychotic Captain had yet to remember the name of his Zanpakuto. Thankfully, he had the nights to rest and to heal in the hot springs present in the training ground. Toshiro and his lieutenant Matsumoto were covering for him and so they too couldn't make it. Things were going exactly how Ichigo had said that they would, until now. This meeting had started two days before schedule. But knowing Aizen, it would not be good.

"Where are Zaraki Kenpachi and Hitsugaya Toshiro?" Yamamoto asked.

"Apologies, Genryuusai-sensei. But Kenpachi, Toshiro and their lieutenants are a little busy at the moment. It's nothing serious but he will be finished within one more day." Ukitake replied.

"Very well now can some one please tell me why the almost half of the 12th division is gone?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well one of the specimens escaped and one of the assistants foolishly allowed a chain reaction which caused the experiment to explode. That simpleton died in the explosion and his body was presumably destroyed along with another more promising recruit." Mayuri reported.

"Very well. Now then Aizen" Yamamoto said turning towards him. "Why have you called for this meeting?"

Both Ukitake and Shunsui tensed when they heard that fact.

"Yes I have called this meeting to reveal that there are traitors in Gotei 13, in this very room infact." Aizen said causing mass outrage.

All the arguments were instantly silenced when Yamamoto raised his reiatsu. "Those are some serious accusations. What do you accuse them of?"

"I accuse three captains of conspiracy against Gotei 13, Soul Society and carrying out illegal Hollowfication experiments. They also killed off Central 46 and are the cause of many of the deaths and disappearances of many Shinigami and several residents in the Rukongai."

"Who are they and where is the proof."

"I will show you the proof and as for the Captains, I accuse Ichimaru Gin, Kaname Tōsen..."

"And the third?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, as for the third, the third is…" He said and releasing his Zanpakuto at the same time as Gin and Tosen _**"**_me. Shatter Kyōka Suigetsu."

* * *

Three days had passed and Karin and her group were flying through the air, all five of them in the cannonball from out of a sprit cannon and into the Seireitei. This was perhaps the most insane plan she had ever participated in. The plan was to create a reiatsu ball in which they would stand while Kukaku shot them out of a cannon into a supposedly inpenetratable barrier.

"Are you sure that this will work?" Karin asked Yoruichi.

"Yes it will, don't worry." Yoruichi reassured her.

"Ya, stop whining like a little girl." Ganju said.

"I am a little girl." Karin replied. "One who kicked your ass."

And indeed she did, royally. After achieving bankai, Karin had needed a good training partner to practice her powers on and Kukaku had graciously volunteered Ganju. Grinding his teeth, Ganju did not respond, instead pulling out some sort of paper from inside his shirt. He unrolled it and began to chant.

Karin only every heard the fourth word of what he was mumbling, but the effects were instantaneous. The cannonball gained in speed and in direction. All of them unconsciously began to apply more reiatsu into the ball and that alone helped them. Finally they approached the Seireitei and got a good look.

"I...is th...that the Seireitei?" A pale Karin asked.

The others looked as the clouds parted, revealing the massive barrier that surrounded Soul Society. Inside were the white buildings forming a maize of alleyways and byways. A tall hill that they could be seen in the distance. Or, rather, what was left of them.

The walls that made up the buildings were heaped in piles of burning rubble and rock. The entire place was spattered in blood and littered with bodies. Some were recognizable while others were too maimed to be identified as any thing but a pile of bloody meat. All throughout the place were large black hollows that dwarfed even the largest standard Hollows by at least the size of a two-story building. Gillian. All around them people were fighting and dying.

"What happened?" Karin finally asked just when they hit the barrier.

Whatever had happened in the Seireitei had distracted them and it ended in disastrous results. They had forgotten about the cannonball. Yoruichi attempted to push more power into the crystal to compensate but it was too late. While they had managed to brake through the barrier, they were separated. They had also temporarily gained the attention of all those still alive, who then attempted to reach them. Of their intentions only time will tell.

Finally, the force of the collision made them loose control even further. The force not only separated them but also pushed them away from each other. Chad was thrown into Ganju causing them to be pushed in one direction while Karin went in the opposite direction. While Orihime, luckily, was pushed towards Yoruichi.

While twirling in the air, Karin found herself a victim of gravity and started falling down. She charged up a kido and fired it just as she was about to hit the ground which helped her slow herself down. Normally this action would have brought a lot of attention towards her but all of the defenders were either dead or dying so there was no one to challenge her. No one except the owner of the pair of eyes which were looking at her with interest.

As she touched down, Karin noticed her surroundings. She saw a sign that said 10th division and heard the sounds of movement. She walked cautiously inside and immediately jumped out of the way. A cero hit the exact location in which she was standing. Once the dust cleared, she got a glimpse of her attacker through the dust cloud.

"Well, well. I haven't seen you before shinigami." He said.

The dust then finally settled and she got a good look at her attacker. He was a slim, male with scruffy dark hair, a short braided ponytail and a rather youthful, feminine face. He had pieces of a Hollow mask on the top of his head like a helmet. It resembled the skull of a Sabre-tooth tiger. He wore what liked like a white version of a Shinigami uniform but was customized and partly resembled a mandarin-style jacket with a small opening at his chest area, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, an upturned collar and hakama, all of which was white.

"Arrancar." Karin whispered. Yoruichi had told them about this type of hollow but she had never expected to meet one of them here of all places.

"Ahh, good. You know of my kind. My name is Ggio Vega. I am your death Shinigami."

"I'd like to see you try." Karin said.

They looked at each other and charged, beginning a battle that was just one of many in Soul Society.

* * *

**Guys PLZ REVIEW. **

**

* * *

OMAKE -

* * *

**

Ukitake Jūshirō, who was being followed by his subordinates Kiyone and Sentaro, was many things. He was powerful, which was why he was a captain. He was sick, which was why his subordinates pretty much ran the Division. He was also a calm and down to earth type of person, which was why he was totally unfazed when his dead Vice Captain bumped into him in a deserted alley.

"So you have finally returned." Ukitake said.

"Wait…what?" Ichigo asked completely surprised.

"Do you have any idea just how much the paper work has piled up because of you." He said and pulled out a huge pile of paperwork.

"I expect you to have this done by noon tomorrow. Goodbye Kaien." Ukitake said and shunpoed out.

"W..what just happened?" A confused Ichigo asked.


	7. ABANDONED

**I AM SORRY EVERYONE BUT I AM ABANDONING THIS STORY. I am simply swamped with too much work, projects, exams and studies. I apologize but I simply do not have time to continue this story as I originally thought, therefore I am leaving this story for anyone who wants it. Just PM me that you are taking the story and if you want the basic "plot" I planned for this ask me. **

**STORY: Time's Twist.**

**STATUS: ****ABANDONED due to lack of sufficient time****.**

**RESULT: Up for adoption so long as they PM me or ask in the review.**


	8. NOTE

Well ppl looks like the problems have finally arrived. When the whole thing started a while back I was reasonably sure something like this would happen. I felt I would lose out on some great stories but hopefully the situation can be resolved. While the below is a blank copy I feel that the what is being asked is reasonable so I copy it not because I can't write my own but because I give my support to this. I feel that these conditions are reasonable and can be implemented fairly easily. Plz give your support to this.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
SinX. Retribution  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
arturus  
Iseal  
Chash123

Fichunter

Add this to your stories with your pen-names, also sign in the web-site linked below.

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#


End file.
